Unexpected Love
by SuriHoshigawa
Summary: Sesshomaru lifelessly reached out a hand into the blowing wind that she had left behind, the open space. And then something wet fell into a hand, it was hers. A Drop of Blood. SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic, Go easy on me..

Disclaimer: I Do not own InuYasha whatsoever.

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Encounter

--

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, about 10 times before walking away from Inuyasha and everyone else. "I can't believe that guy!" She sighed, taking her time walking through the forest.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to poor Kagome now?!" Sango yelled furiously at him. He ignored her, and turned away from her, instead. The thought of the word 'sit' made him shudder, and he got even more angry., "Damn that wench..."

"Inuyasha, you need to be nicer to Lady Kagome, don't you think?" Miroku said quietly, looking at him, hoping he would understand how angry Kagome can get.

"Yea Right! That wench is always 'sitting' me!" Snapped Inuyasha, "Where'd she run off to anyway?" He turned, sniffing the air.

"I suppose you should go look for her, its getting dark now." Sango said concerned for her friend, but in no time at all, Inuyasha had taken off to search for her, even though he knew she would be in a bad mood. But then, he caught the scent of that damn half brother of his, so he ran faster and faster, to find Kagome, and avoid Sesshomaru.

--

Kagome sighed, leaning against a tree, breathing in the refreshing air. "I wish I got more quiet time like this..." Soon enough she was interrupted, by a tall figure. Standing before her was Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru. She looked at him dumbly, staring into his eyes, his cold, amber eyes.

"What are you looking at, miko?" He said, emotionlessly.

"You, of course! I mean, what're you doing here?" She bit her lip, and stared at him curiously, without saying anything more to him, she forced her eyes away from his.

"What does it matter to you," He said calmly, keeping his gaze on her, as he spoke. "Shouldn't you be with my pathetic half brother?" _She's quite cute, for a human…_ he thought to himself, but soon pushed that thought aside.

"Well yes, but we got into a fight…" Her eyes again, were captured in his, his in hers. After a moment of silence, he turned, and walked away from her, into the distance._ I wonder where his ward is. Rin's such a nice girl… _Her thoughts were cut off, by a screaming Inuyasha, and she sighed at the sound of his pissed off tone.

"Kagome!" He yelled, finally getting to her. "I smell Sesshomaru, did he hurt you!?" he calmed down, after scanning her for wounds for a moment, and fixed his eyes on hers.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine." She sighed, tiredly. "He was only passing by here" she realized it was good to say that, cause she sure wasn't going to say '_Hey, I was talking to your half-brother._'

"Yeah, Whatever. He better not come near you again, or I'll give him a piece of my mind." he gritted his teeth, and soon took her hand leading her back with to the camp.

As they were walking, she couldn't help but start to think. _Sesshomaru is kind of cute, I guess. Even if he is cold._ She snapped out of it, What kind of thought was that?! She slowly turned her attention to Inuyasha. _His hair doesn't look as soft as Sesshomaru's._ When they had reached their camp, and Shippo the little fox demon pounced into her arms, hugging her. "Hello to you too, Shippo." She said softly. "I'm going to bed now" she set Shippo down beside Kirara, and slipped into her sleeping bag.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her, curiously.

"Never been better, why?"

"Well You seem kind of lost in thought."

"Oh," She blushed "I'm just thinking."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sango smiled, comfortingly.

"No thanks, I'm going to sleep now, we have a day ahead of us."

"Goodnight." Sango laid down, shutting her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

Kagome looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. She couldn't seem to help but think about Sesshomaru, and how his hair was so beautiful, shining under the light that shined in from above the trees, then she realized how much she wanted to touch his hair, and maybe... she closed her eyes, and was soon asleep, angry at herself for thinking stupid things, but a part of her didn't mind the thought of it, which made her even more angry with herself.

--

That was it, the first chapter.

I don't know if I should continue.

Its my first so yeah, Reviews, please? )


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, so here's the 2nd Chapter

Enjoy

Chapter 2

Saved by Sesshomaru

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly, "Kagome, wake up. We're going now."

She tilted her head back and yawned, "Yeah, okay," and rolled out of her sleeping bag.

"Good Morning Kagome!" Miroku smiled, cheerfully, getting off the ground and began to walk. Soon enough they were on their way into the forest, passing by where Kagome was last night. _That's right, I saw Sesshomaru here last night…_ She looked at the tree she had been slumped on, but became angry, remembering he had walked away and ignored her. Snapping back to reality, she then caught up with the rest of the group. She began to wonder why she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha's brother, but shook away the thought.

Suddenly, the quiet that had been only for a few minutes, broke. "Keep your hands off me, pervert!" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku across the face. Soon they came across the well, and Kagome sighed. _I should go visit Souta and the others soon…_She thought to herself.

"Everyone stand back!" Inuyasha snarled, as he had picked up Naraku's scent.

"How nice to see you all," Naraku chuckled, tentacles flying out from under the baboon suit.

"It's another puppet!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha and the others, reaching for her arrows before she was soon almost hit by one of the tentacles, but Inuyasha had sliced it, just in time to prevent Kagome from getting hurt.

"Kukuku, Inuyasha, you're even weaker than your pitiful brother, Sesshomaru." Naraku stated, laughing at him. Soon turning, and aiming for the well.

"Inuyasha! Do something, he's going to destroy the well and I won't be able to go home!" Kagome shrieked, running for the well.

Sango grabbed her, "Kagome, stay back! You have to let Inuyasha handle this." She sighed, noticing the tears in Kagome's eyes.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha swung his sword, and hit it against the ground. "WIND SCAR!!"

"Kukuku…" Naraku continued going after the well, amused by the terror in Kagome's eyes. He got attacked, again, by Inuyasha. He moved quickly, and hit Inuyasha upside the head with his tentacles, knocking him out cold.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, and ran to him. "Are you okay?! Inuyasha! Answer me!" She looked up, and a tentacle was coming her way. Her eyes widened, and she stuck our her arms for protection, but felt herself being lifted. But it wasn't Naraku's tentacles. She forced her eyes open, and noticed she was being carried by Sesshomaru. "S-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered, turning her attention to his hair, which she thought was so beautiful.

"Miko, you're going to get yourself killed, being so careless." He said, putting her down. _Why does this miko interest me so?_ He thought, and then noticed her gaze was at his hair. "What is it that makes my hair so fascinating to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed frantically, "S-sorry… It just looked…" She stopped, looking him in the eyes.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled, catching up, with Kirara and Shippo. "Are you alright? You suddenly disappeared and Naraku left… so we tried to catch up," she sighed.

"Why is Sesshomaru here?" Miroku whispered to Kagome, aware he could hear him.

"He saved me," she whispered and then smiled. "I know its hard to believe."

Sango turned to Sesshomaru, looking up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm grateful you helped us and did this, but why exactly?"

"I have no need to answer to your questions." He said, looking at her coldly, which sent chills down her spine. Quickly turning away, he began to walk.

"Wait…" Kagome said softly. "I said wait!" she yelled to him, but he ignored and continued walking into the forest, soon out of sight. She sighed, turning and noticed that Miroku had Inuyasha on his back, unconscious. She laughed a little, but then began to walk with them, Shippo tight in her arms. _Why did he save me? He never helps Inuyasha in any way shape or form!_ _They're always arguing, and Sesshomaru always wins…_She laughed out loud at the thought, and Shippo looked at her curiously, but she just smiled, and continued to walk with them.

--

"Kagome, I will go get us firewood, since you've been through a lot today." Miroku smiled, walking off into the forest.

She yawned, suddenly realizing she could use a bath. "Hey Sango, I'll race you to the hot springs, there's one nearby."

"Of course Kagome" Sango smiled with excitement "I'd love too." She then glared at Inuyasha, as a warning not to peek, and then headed off with Kagome.

Finally they arrived, and found themselves comfortable in the water. "Ah, this feels great!" Kagome smiled, sinking in.

"So Kagome, it looks like Sesshomaru likes you." Sango laughed, teasingly.

She blushed like mad, "Oh Sango, he's too cold, he couldn't possibly." But inside, she felt somewhat that she wanted him to like her, even if only as a friend.

In the distance, Sesshomaru noticed the miko's scent, and went to see what she was doing. He jumped into a tree, and watched carefully at her, how beautiful she looked, in the hot springs, and smirked at the idea at him being like that lecherous monk, and soon left, ashamed he even came close to them, when they were in the hotsprings._ But she is really beautiful, for a human…_ he immediately chased that thought away,_ as if I would ever become like my father, falling for humans…_

They sat for about 20 minutes, before Kagome suggested leaving, because her hands were getting all wrinkly from being in so long. So she wrapped in a towel, and dried off. "Come on Sango! I'll race you back." She giggled, getting a head start after dressing, Sango soon catching up to her, laughing along with her.

--

Well that's over with.

Onto chapter 3, hehehe.

Reviews please .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naraku's Plan, and Kagome's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, I'd like to go home today." Kagome said, sighing.

Inuyasha almost growled, "You have to stay here, we need to find the jewel shards!""I only want to go for a little, so take me home I say!" She snapped back.

"No!" Inuyasha sneered, only to be pounded into the ground as she yelled.

"SIT BOY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and sat down, turned away from him.

"Fine, I'll take you home. But only for one day." He sighed, and walked with her, since they were near the forest of Inuyasha anyway.

They walked into the forest, after Kagome hugged Sango goodbye, and waved to Miroku and Shippo._ I wonder if I'll see Sesshomaru again.._ Oh not this again._ I guess he wouldn't want anything to do with me, after all, I'm human, Not youkai._

"Kagome, you there? We're at the well." He looked at her lost expression and sighed, "Is something wrong?"

She set aside thinking for later, "I'll see you soon, Inuyasha." she smiled, and hopped into the well.

"I hope she comes back soon… we need to find the shards…" he sighed, looking into the well for a few minutes, then turned away to go find the others, but was interrupted.

"Inuyasha, what happened to the miko?" he said raising an eyebrow, after all she disappeared into the well, mysteriously.

"I thought you would've known she's from the future, 500 years ahead." Inuyasha smirked.

"Humph, is that so." he said, sounding amused, "so that is why she dresses weirdly."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "Don't be so rude, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru only smirked, and walked away from his so called half-brother.

--

"Kagome! You're home." Souta shouted, happily.

Her mother smiled, "Welcome home, dear."

"I missed you guys," Kagome smiled, hugging her mother and brother. "Where's grandpa?"

"Inside, waiting for lunch, you came just in time." her mother laughed.

She finished eating, and went up to her room, and laid on her bed._ I should go to bed, even though its early, I'll have to get up earlier for school tomorrow…_ she was once again, tangled in her thoughts. So she changed into her pajamas, and turned out her lights, and went to lay down. She thought about school, and how she'd have to probably turn down Hojo again, because Inuyasha would come looking for her, if she wasn't back tomorrow night, and then her mind wandered further. _I wonder if I'll see Sesshomaru around… I can't help thinking about him. It's like an addiction, _She laughed in her head,_ If that were it, I'd have to be under a spell._ Smiling, she drifted into her sleep.

Kagome quickly sat up, a little frightened, from the sound of her alarm clock, she then sighed, and readied herself for school, ate breakfast with Souta and her mom, then headed off to school. Even then, she couldn't stop thinking about that damn Sesshomaru! What was so good about him? _He's the coldest man alive._ she told herself,_ you can't think about someone that cold_. She woke up once again frightened, but it was only the bell, and Kagome's friends had been poking for the last five minutes. She walked outside the school with her friends, who began their constant nagging and questioning of her 'boyfriend' which annoyed her somewhat.

"So Kagome, what's the story?" Said one of them, smiling.

"What story?" she said, acting as if she didn't know what they referred to.

They laughed, "Kagome, spit it out, you've been lost in thought all day!"

She sighed, "Nothing really, we got in a fight again… and…"

"And?" they asked, curiously.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about another guy, and I don't know why!" she said, finally getting it off her chest.

"What's he like?" they squirmed with questions, giggling."He's very cold, and tries not to show any emotion, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about him." she said, uncomfortably.

"Oh, he's bad news then, but maybe you're in love with him?" one of them giggled, then went silent.

"Me? Like Him? Someone so cold like that? Ha-ha! No way! I mean, really guys. Maybe I'm just sick!" she laughed sarcastically "So. Ah…"

They noticed her discomfort and changed the subject. "So what's Hojo going to bring you today?" they smiled the biggest smile possible.

"Eh…" before Kagome could say more, Hojo came around the corner.

"Hey, Kagome!" he waved, "I bought you some stuff from the clinic, for your influenza (fancy word for stomach flu)" he smiled, handing it to her.

"Oh- uh, thank you, Hojo." Kagome said, and forced herself a smile. "Well… I gotta go!!" In a matter of seconds, Kagome had ran off, before Hojo could ask her on a date, or her friends could catch up with her.

--

Naraku smirked, watching images through Kanna's mirror. "It seems the miko can travel through time, now can she? And what's this? Does Sesshomaru care for the miko?" he began to laugh, and called in Kagura. "Kagura, you will distract Inuyasha and his group, while I capture Kagome."

Kagura's eyes widened, "what would be the benefit of such a thing?" she asked, confused.

Naraku grinned, "she can see the jewel shards, she will watch Kanna's mirror."

"I don't think she will obey you so easily, Naraku, and her soul isn't easily controlled, you've seen it yourself, Kanna can't even steal her soul!" she stated, watching Naraku's movements.

"Kagura. Kagome will obey me, if she doesn't want to see her friends get harmed. I will offer to take away the monks wind tunnel, and if she still refuses, I'll _force_ her to." he grinned evilly, and sent Kagura away to do her job. "Kanna, tell me when you see her return through the well to here." he said, leaving the room.

Kanna nodded, leaving as well.

--

"Pervert!" Sango screamed, slapping Miroku across the face, for the same damn reason she does everyday._ But still, I do like him._ she thought to herself, and smiled. _He just needs to learn there's more important things than my ass._

Miroku sighed, "It's quite boring isn't it Sango. I mean, without Kagome."

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is." She agreed completely, it was much more quiet, not that it was a bad thing, but she seemed to liven up the mood, considering Inuyasha has no one to bicker with, unless either her or Miroku said something that would surely piss him off.

"Miroku, shouldn't we head to the well, to meet Kagome?" Shippo asked, perched on Sango's shoulder.

"Oh, you're right Shippo," Sango smiled, "Inuyasha we should-"Miroku looked over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, are you listening?"Inuyasha sighed, "Yea yea, let's go meet her."

Sango's smile went away for a moment, thinking about how sad and thoughtful Inuyasha looked._ He must be thinking about Kikyou… sometimes I just don't get him._

They headed into the forest of Inuyasha when Inuyasha halted, "Everyone, stay back!" he sniffed the air "It's Kagura!" he unsheathed the Tetsaiga, gritting his teeth.

"Dance of Blades!" she shouted, waving her fan through the air.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha sneered, attacking her without hesitation.

"I don't not wish to fight Inuyasha, but it is Naraku's orders." Kagura stated.

"Naraku's orders?" Inuyasha repeated, dumbly.

"Yes, he plans to kidnap Kagome, and he already has by now!" she smirked, but felt bad inside about it.

--

Kagome sighed, looking down into the well,_ it's going to be a long night over there…_ she thought, as she jumped in.

Kagome lifted herself over the edge of the well, back in Inuyasha's time, and took a deep breathe, and then looked around. Her eyes widened, there in front of her, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello, my dear Kagome." Naraku said, grinning evilly.

"Naraku! What do you want with me?" she yelled furiously at him.

"Oh, I just came to make a deal, my dear miko." he stated calmly.

"What deal? And what makes you think I'd accept a deal from a guy like you?" she sneered, keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"I will remove your friends wind tunnel." he whispered, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened, "for what cost…?"

Naraku smiled, he was getting what he wanted. "Just that you turn yourself over to me, and do as I say."

Kagome thought long and hard to herself about the situation. She'd give anything, anything for her friends._ I want Miroku to be free from that cursed wind tunnel in his hand… if I just… they will come for me… wont they? _"Fine. I will accept your deal, Naraku."

He smirked, "Alright, since you agreed so nicely, would you like to say goodbye to them?"

She nodded, staying strong, to avoid tears._ Why… Why do I feel as though I need Sesshomaru?_

Naraku wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and lifted her into the air. Within moments, they dropped down in front of Inuyasha and the others, but Kagura had already left.

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku smiled, enjoying the tension and fear surrounding them. "I came to let Kagome say her farewells."

Sango stared at Kagome, as if to tell her_ 'You wouldn't would you?'_

"Give her back, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fists.

"Inu… Inuyasha… it's okay… I agreed to go with him." she hid her face under her bangs, trying her hardest not to shed tears in front of everyone.

"See now Inuyasha, you can't make her change her mind." Naraku said, pleased with the pain in Inuyasha's eyes. " Kukuku.. we'll be off, we have one more stop to make."

As they took off, Miroku looked at his hand, "My wind tunnel, it's disappearing!" he held out his hand for everyone to see. "Kagome must've made a deal!" _Poor Kagome. Why would she do this? She's too nice… poor Lady Kagome…_ He looked up at them, getting further into the distance.

"Where are we headed to, I already said goodbye." she asked, looking up at him, but avoiding his eyes.

"Silly miko, do not lie to me. You have one more person you wish to see." he stated, hovering over the trees slightly tightening his grip on her.

--

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, calmly,_ Naraku is coming… what does he want with me?_ He smelled fear._ Kagome? He has… the miko?_

"How nice to see you, _Lord_ Sesshomaru," Naraku chuckled, tightening his grip on Kagome, which made her bite her lip at the small pain. "I came so dear Kagome could say her goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Sesshomaru asked, only raising an eyebrow.

_So he doesn't care. _Kagome thought, feeling a little disappointed.

"Oh look, you've made the miko sad, after all, she came to say goodbye." Naraku said, staring at Sesshomaru watching his every movement.

Sesshomaru watched him, how tight his grip was on Kagome, he could see she was in pain. "What are you accomplishing by any of this?"

"I could sense the miko had one more to say goodbye to, that would be you, Sesshomaru." he started, "It seems the miko has taken a liking to you."

_A liking to me?_ What does he mean by _A liking to me?_ "Why would the miko do such a thing?" he said, trying to remain calm.

Naraku let out a small laugh, "Sesshomaru, you are acting too cold, you're upsetting my dear Kagome!" he looked down at Kagome and whispered in her ear. "_Don't be too long, ill leave you to talk to him, but I will be watching.. And I will return once you've finished._" He let go of her, and she began falling through the air.

Sesshomaru caught her, and carried her bridal style over near a tree and sat her down. "What is this nonsense Naraku is speaking of, and you will speak truthfully to me, miko."

She frantically blushed, looking into his amber eyes. "Ah.. Well, I made a deal with Naraku" she began, "and I told him I'd do whatever he asked, as long as he removed Miroku's wind tunnel…

"That was foolish, miko." Sesshomaru said, softly.

She became angry, "I was only saving my friend! I'd give anything fo-"

She opened her eyes, after having snapped them shut, and felt something against her lips. He was forcibly kissing her, but she accepted and kissed back, his tongue hit her lip, asking for an entrance, and she let him in, their tongues fought, trying to dominate the other, exploring each others mouths.

Sesshomaru pulled back, looked her in the eyes for a moment, then left her, alone. He just walked away, like all the other times they met. _I will save you Kagome._ He told himself…

--

Oh look! Another chapter finished. ….. Reviews? )


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are, Chapter 4

Here we are, Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha

Chapter 4

Unwanted Appearance

Inuyasha was resting high up in a tree, Miroku sitting with Sango and Shippo. They'd been silent since it happened, since Kagome left with Naraku. Nobody had the courage to bring it up. Yet soon enough, Inuyasha was pissed off and ready to scream at someone. Lucky for him, Sesshomaru was nearby; little did Inuyasha know he _intended_ to come see him.

"Inuyasha, I see you already know the miko is with Naraku." Sesshomaru said, waiting for a reaction. A moment of silence filled the room, until Inuyasha decided to pick a fight.

"What's it to you," Inuyasha began, "It's not like you would care much about Kagome!" he continued to yell, but Sesshomaru had already tuned him out.

Sesshomaru turned towards Sango and Miroku, "Monk, I understand your wind tunnel is gone. It is because the miko made a deal with Naraku, correct?" his eyes shifted to Sango, and stared for a moment. "You are quite sad. Does this miko _really_ mean so much to you?"

Shippo popped up from behind Sango's shoulder, "Hey! Don't talk about Kagome like that! She's a very nice person, and she _does_ have a name! She's not just 'miko'!"

Sango covered Shippo's mouth, and sighed, "Yes, we all care very much for Kagome. And like Inuyasha said, why are you are so interested in her?"

Sesshomaru almost sighed, and looked toward Inuyasha. "As much as I hate being around this half-breed, I am going to follow with you." He looked at everyone's 'he likes Kagome' expression and continued, "But do not take it the wrong way, for I only wish to defeat Naraku. That is my only intention."

Inuyasha growled, "You're _unwanted_ here so leave Sesshomaru, we don't need you!" he turned his back to him, and clenched his fists, his palms beginning to bleed.

"Now Inuyasha, don't be so stubborn, we _could_ use Sesshomaru's help you know." Miroku said, sighing about how the day was going to go, he could already see it, Inuyasha picking a fight with Sesshomaru, or at least trying to, _all _day.

"Fine, but don't expect me to crawl to _him_ for help!" Inuyasha sat down resting against a boulder. "So what're we going to do now?"

Sesshomaru stood quietly, listening to their discussion. "Well we can't do much right now," Sango began to say. "We just have to wait a while and see what we can do."

"Yes, but the longer we wait, Sango, the more time we're giving Naraku to plan whatever the hell he is planning!" Miroku almost shouted, staring into Sango's eyes with concern.

Everyone sat down by a fire Miroku made, as the sun went down over the trees, except for Sesshomaru. They could see him, but he was resting against a tree a little in the distance, watching them._ Those fools… they're helpless. How can they help her just sitting there._ He had to save her. He would bring her back safely. And if Naraku had laid a single hand on her, he would tear him to shreds. He would kill him, either way. Naraku was going to die, and Kagome was going to be brought back safely.

--

"… I found one, Naraku…" Kagome said, frightened, but doing her best to stay strong. She pointed to Kanna's mirror, and Naraku began to laugh in approval.

"Very good miko, we only have a few left, not including the shards Kohaku and the wolf demon, Kouga." He grinned evilly at Kagome, which made her shudder. _With the jewel almost complete, I could probably control her every move… and make her destroy everyone she cares for while she's completely aware of the situation. I will shatter her._ He thought, smirking in approval.

Kagome's eyes were dazing off, for she hadn't slept in days. She missed her friends. She missed her family._ She missed Sesshomaru._ "Can… may I… May I rest…?" She managed, barely holding up.

Naraku sighed, but she _did_ need rest, otherwise she wouldn't be able to focus on finding the shards. "Fine, but only for a small time. Kanna, wake her up by morning." With that he left, Kanna nodding.

Within the hour, Kagura passed by the door, and looked briefly at Kagome, noticing she was a complete mess. It was her first sleep in _days_, she hadn't bathed in probably about a week, and she was just a complete mess. _What is Naraku doing? Is he going to shatter her or something? Knowing him he could probably do worse…_ She began to worry a small bit, without knowing why exactly she even cared. It was none of her concern, after all.

"Kagura…" Kagome began, pulling down her sheets. "Does he harm you often?" she looked up at her, with tear-filled eyes. "Does he harm you… like he has to me?"

Kagura stiffened, turning to the miko slowly and almost cried. "… Yes Kagome. He does." She walked into the room, kneeling on the bed beside her. "Don't worry… I'm sure the ones you love will save you."

_She attacks us against her will._ Kagome sighed,_ he really is cold. What a terrible man._ She gripped onto Kagura's kimono, sobbing. Kagura wiped her tears and almost smiled, with an attempt to make her smile.

"You will be fine. Sesshomaru will surely save you." She smiled, wiping Kagome's tears. "Trust me, I know he will. He's not as cold as he seems." She pulled Kagome close, and began to hum, until she finally fell asleep. Kagura laid her down under the sheets, and prayed that she'd be alright. She _needed_ Naraku dead for her freedom. She left the room, only to be stopped by Naraku.

"Why do you help the miko?" he asked, almost growling. "I _must_ shatter her and her friends, and you will not interfere!" he threw her to the floor, and left her there. Kagura gasped for air, for he had pinned her to the wall, by her neck. She touched the spot on her neck beginning to bruise._ They will come for her. I will get my freedom._ She stood up, peeking one last time at Kagome, who slept peacefully. Smiling she walked down the hall silently._ I will get my freedom._

Within several hours, Kagome woke up. Instead of it being Naraku watching her, it was Kanna. She watched over her as she lay sleeping under the sheets, to ensure she did not intend to escape, and so she could search for the jewel shards in her mirror the moment she awoke. "Kanna…?" Kagome looked at her sleepily, and soon came into focus. "Um, Kanna… does Naraku hurt you like he does to Kagura?" she asked, wondering why she even bothered. It didn't matter. But the words just seemed to slip out. She didn't respond to her at first, but then after a long silence, Kanna finally spoke.

"He has no need to do so, I am obedient." She said softly, holding up her mirror. "Now look for more shards, before Naraku becomes impatient." Before long, Kagome had found another shard, and Naraku approved of her doing so, as he walked in to see she had found another.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Excellent work, my miko." His tongue tracing her ear, and he soon backed away smirking as she trembled at his touch.

--

Yay, another chapter done.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 !

;3 (It hit me what to write while i was in the bath xD)

Chapter 5

In His Control

_That's it, _he thought. _I know how to make her suffer along with her friends._ Naraku chuckled at the thought of shattering her into a million pieces and rebuilding her as his own. Maybe a personal slave? He had so many ideas of what to do to her, that he couldn't help but grin widely about this, he knew it would go as planned. He just knew.

"Kagura. Bring the miko to see me." with that, she went to get her.

To her surprise Kagome was already awake, looking for the last few jewel shards. "Naraku would like to see you, Kagome." she attempted to smile but failed, letting out a sigh, leading her to Narakus room.

He looked up from where he lay, against the wall. "Come, sit beside me miko." he saw she was frightened, but soon began to slowly move to him. "Do not be afraid," He said, trying not to grin. "Now, sit." And so she did, but tried to keep her distance. He continued to try and get closer to her, and she finally gave up. He pulled her closer, grinning at her fear. "You will return to your friends, under my watch." She nodded, without responding. "You will call me your master, and do as I say when I say." She hesitated, but nodded again. With that, he sent her out of the room so he could speak to Kagura. "You will no longer speak to the miko. You give her hope, and that ruins my plans." he glared at her, making her aware of the consequences. She nodded and left, motioning for Kagome to go back in. She hesitated but entered.

"Miko, you may leave. But I _will_ be watching you." he glared at her, making her hands shake. She put her hand to her heart, and bowed to him. "Thank-you, _master._" with that she turned, taking her leave._ Master my ass!_ She protested in her head.

--

Where is she. How is she. Is she okay. _Everyone_ sat around the fire, wondering the same thing. Although Sango and Miroku were unsure if Sesshomaru really cared, because he barely showed his emotion at all, in fact they all thought that he'd never smiled in his life. But Inuyasha was just angry, and wanted to yell. But he knew it would do no good at all, so he just shut his mouth for once, aware of all the glares he'd get from his friends if he did begin to yell and curse at them all.

Then they smelt it._ That scent. _Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up, at the smell. Kagome's scent. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood up, knowing exactly what was happening. Kagome was near. Assuming it was a trap, Sesshomaru told them all to stay, and for Miroku to hold Inuyasha back. So they did, without argument. Inuyasha, cursing at Sesshomaru in the distance, screamed. "SESSHOMARU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he yelled more, struggling to get out of Miroku's grasp.

Sesshomaru ran towards the scent, until he stopped dead in his tracks. The miko was in front of him, resting her gaze on him. She began to cry, falling to her knees. The more she grew attached, the more she would begin to break when she was torn away from them again. "Sesshomaru.." she looked at him full of pain, and it angered him to see how close she was to breaking, almost completely out of life. Before she knew it, he had his arms wrapped around her.

"You will no longer be harmed. I will protect you." he said softly, holding her against him, hearing her cry. He wondered what Naraku had done to make her so lifeless, so sad. Naraku's scent was all over her. It made him full of rage. She pulled from him, and tried to talk, but the words couldn't come out. He pulled her closer once again, and told her to calm herself, and that she would never be touched by him again. Finally, she said it."I cannot be saved… I have no hope." she began, avoiding looking at him. "He promised to come back for me.. After my 'visit'." she felt her chin being pulled, and found herself looking into his amber eyes. His eyes; were surprisingly warm-looking. They seemed softer, and filled with concern. "Kagome. I will not let you be harmed. I promise you." _Kagome._ She never felt her heart melt like that when someone said her name. The way he said it made her happy; she felt safe in his arms. She sighed, drawing her eyes away from his. "You cannot promise me that; he will surely return. I promised him… for everyone's sake." she paused, giving him time to take in everything she was saying. "I.. am his slave.. He Is my master. I must do as he says; in order to keep my friends from being harmed." she looked up at him once more, captured by his eyes. "That is nonsense. Why would you do such a thing?" he almost growled, angry at what she had done. He gripped her, not wanting to let go. She wrapped her arms around him weakly. At that moment he knew she was harmed by Naraku. He would pay for every scratch; every bruise on her body.

He ran carrying her bridal-style through the forest; to where her friends were. Shippo immediately threw himself into Kagome's arms after Sesshomaru had let go of her. Shippo cried, with joy. _I can't tell them what I've told Sesshomaru…_ she sighed._ They will just try to stop me._ After all of the hugs from Sango and Miroku, she settled down. Of course Inuyasha didn't hug her; he just called her stupid and pathetic for letting herself be taken by Naraku. But he cared, and wanted to hold her.

She laid near Sesshomaru when it got dark, trying not to make it seem suspicious that she was lying so close to him. She watched the flames of the fire they had going; and soon, drifted into sleep. Sesshomaru watched her. He wondered what would happen from this point on. He had hated his fathers love for humans, but he himself, was falling for one. He soon realized his father died, for his loves life. He would gladly die for the sake of Kagome. Yes, he would. And he would accept death, for her safety. He began stroking her hair, and sighed, pressing his lips against her hair, turning over falling into sleep.

--

"Finally," Naraku chuckled. "The miko is asleep, as well as everyone else. And as I assumed, demon Sesshomaru, has fallen for a human." he grinned at the thought of an advantage. "Kagura," he held up a jewel shard. "You will give it to Kagome, she will know I want her to use it." he grinned at Kagura, motioning for her to take the jewel and leave. So she did, feeling sad for the poor miko.

She left, and rode off on her feather. When she arrived, she crept slowly into the area where everyone lay, surprised nobody woke after she had woke Kagome, and taken her into the forest. "Naraku says to use this, and that you know to do so." she sighed, handing it to her. Kagome stared blankly at the jewel shard. "He wants me to use this?" she repeated, dumbly.

"Yes. Now I will be off." Kagura said softly, riding off on her feather once again. Kagome smiled at her, although it was a forced smile. And whispered "Good-bye." to her. She slowly crept back and laid once again beside Sesshomaru, who immediately questioned where she had went. _He didn't notice Kagura's scent._ She sighed, relieved. "I.. went to the washroom." She lied, forcing a smile. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow, and laid back down with her.

She woke up, turning, expecting a Sesshomaru to be laying next to her. But he was not. He was far off, sitting, his back against a tree. She sighed at the emptiness she felt beside her, not waking to Sesshomaru beside her. But she soon stood up, stretching. Ignoring everyone's questions, she walked to Sesshomaru. "Good Morning Sesshomaru!" She forced a smile, trying to sound her happiest. He raised an eyebrow at her attempt of happiness, and walked with her in the forest.

"Miko, how are you doing?" he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"What happened to calling me Kagome?" she sighed, remembering the melting feeling she got when he said her name. "And since when were you concerned about me?" she began to truly smile. Being around him made her smile. It made her feel filled with a little more life.

"Would you like me to call you by your name, Kagome?" He looked at her eyes, filled with a little more life."Yes, please." her heart melted just hearing his voice. She knew she was falling for him fast, and she knew she was going to break even faster. She had the feeling that when she did, Naraku would be there watching her, amused with her pain and suffering. She avoided her tears, at the thought of it. And looked up at Sesshomaru, smiling.

She felt herself being swung to the ground, but softly. Sesshomaru kneeling over her, kissing her, his tongue asking for an entry. She allowed, once again the feeling she had before she left with Naraku, the way she felt the last time they kissed this way. He held her close, and looked into her eyes. She wanted him to take her. But he couldn't, not when she was in so much pain. Not when she was so close to breaking. It wouldn't be a memory she'd want to remember… so he stood up, eyes still warm and loving, turned and left.

She shattered a little more, feeling rejected and unwanted. _He must have a reason._ she reassured herself. Standing up, following him back to the camp.

When they arrived, Inuyasha was growling at Sesshomaru. He walked up to Kagome, mad and concerned. "Kagome. You… reek of Sesshomaru. Did he hurt you?" he asked, angered. The voice in his head told him that they had been kissing, making love no doubt. But there was no smell of sex.

Kagome giggled, pulling off a smile that proved to look real. "No, Inuyasha. He was comforting me." he looked at her blankly. He didn't believe it. He had nothing he could say. He was filled with rage. He stomped off as a result of his anger and confusion. The others just looked at Kagome like she said something completely unbelievable, yet somehow, true. Because she rarely lied, unless it were for the sake of her friends. Rarely.

--

"Kukuku… soon enough… Kagome is on the verge of shattering," Naraku grinned. "I will soon take control of her with the jewel shard." this will be quite a show. He laughed, Kagura sad at the thought of Kagome. She was going to break. Shatter. Completely feel alone. And Naraku now had an advantage.

--

End of chapter.

:D

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Shattering

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered. "Wake up." her eyes slid open, looking up at Sesshomaru. "Good morning." he said calmly, tangling his fingers in her hair. She smiled, and hugged him. She felt a liquid, followed by the smell of blood. Her eyes widened, to find Sesshomaru bleeding. He fell to the ground beside her and everything went dark, Naraku's laugh fading into the darkness along with everything else.

Kagome woke up screaming, sweating from the nightmare. She realized it was a dream, and slowly calmed as everyone had rushed to her side, and to everyone else's surprise, Sesshomaru rushed as well. "Kagome are you okay?" they all said at once, frightened something might be wrong. "What happened?"

She scanned around her for Sesshomaru, and grabbed onto him crying on his shoulder. Inuyasha glared daggers at Sesshomaru, but he didn't seem to care. His only concern was Kagome's safety. He held her, silently. But soon removed her from him when he saw everyone was looking at him strangely. He gave her a warming look, to tell her everything would be okay, and walked off into the forest.

Inuyasha grew angry over Sesshomaru's actions. His brother would_ not_ touch his Kagome. "Kagome." he offered to hold her but she rejected his comfort. He got even angrier. "Why do you accept that damn half-brother of mines comfort and not mine!?"

"Now now Inuyasha. I'm sure she just wants to be left alone." Miroku said, unsure himself how in just a few days, Sesshomaru and Kagome could grow to like each other. "Kagome, why don't you go with Sango to the hot springs?"

"Why so you can watch?" Sango said sarcastically, knowing he wasn't going to that time, because Kagome looked terrified.

"Sango, you can trust me." he smiled at her, helping Kagome up. "Now, go with Sango." Kagome nodded, hiding her eyes under her bangs. She couldn't stop crying over that nightmare. She wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to Sesshomaru. She just wouldn't.

"Sango…" Kagome started, as they were walking towards the hot springs. "about my nightmare…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it." she pulled off a smile, trying to show her everything would be fine, and that it was only a dream.

"Yes.. But I would feel much better telling you." Kagome too, trying to smile.

"Tell me later, but for now, lets relax." said Sango. They arrived at the hot springs and undressed, hopped in and sunk right into the water. "This feels great, its so calming." she let out a sigh, and then smiled. "You can tell me whatever you need to, about you know, your dream."

"Oh- Okay.." Kagome sighed, telling herself not to cry at the memory at the dream. "I was.. Being told to wake up." she began, and Sango nodded, to show she was listening. "And it was Sesshomaru. I opened my eyes, and.. He was bleeding." She held back her tears as she spoke. "And.. He died in my arms. Naraku… I heard his laughter." she trembled, but stopped after Sango hugged her comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, Kagome. It was only a dream. You'll be fine."

"Yes. But Sango.." she looked up at her with her eyes full of sadness and fear. "My hands.. Were covered in his blood. I think I killed him in that dream."Sango's eyes widened. She hugged her tighter. "It will be ok. Trust me. It was a dream and nothing more." she then hummed a song to her, in attempt to calm her down.

--

"Excellent.." Naraku grinned. "with that jewel shard. It wont be hard, once she breaks. I will take over control. She will break those around her."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You plan to break everyone around her?" she shouldn't have been surprised. Naraku was hardly sane. He was evil. Like the devil himself. He was a mad man.

"Yes. She is almost broken. Just a little longer." he chuckled, satisfied with the fact that things were going his way. Nothing could stop him. Just a few more days, and she would break once he took her away from them. The horror in her eyes, he grinned at the thought of it.

"Naraku. How much longer to you plan to make her suffer?" Kagura asked, hoping it would all end soon.

"Oh? You care for the miko, Kagura?" he said, his grin disappearing. "Well that can't be a good thing." he pinned her up to the wall by her neck, and whispered into her ear. "Your dear friend, the miko. I will break her completely, and remake her. She will be perfect. She wont have a care in the world for _anything_ OR _anyone._" he let go of her, and chuckled.

Kagura lifted her hand to her neck, slightly afraid to touch it, incase she made the pain worse. She clenched her fists, and pulled herself up, leaving the room. _Kagome.. You must set me free. You must kill Naraku yourself. Only you can end this madness.. Hurry.._ she sighed, leaning against a wall._ Even though you'll have to break in the process… you must set us all free._ She held her hand to where her heart would be, if she had it. _Damn Naraku.._

--

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, most joyfully. She ran to him, with Jaken at her side. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" she smiled up at him, happy to finally catch up to him.

"Silly girl, don't question Lord Sesshomaru! He has his reasons!" Jaken yelled at Rin, warning her not to anger Sesshomaru or anything. He scanned around him, to see his lord was with those _pathetic_ people. Lord Sesshomaru's pathetic half-brother and his friends. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you wasting your time around your half-brother?"

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a cold glance and turned his attention to Inuyasha who was beginning to get pissed off at how comfortable he was getting around Kagome, who was also getting used to him being around. A little too much, so his brother seemed to think. "Half-breed. Why is it you are angered with me?" he asked, hardly caring.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! Leave Kagome alone! If you touch her, I swear I'll kill you! You hear me?" Inuyasha snarled. "You just leave her be, don't be feeling so comfortable around her Sesshomaru, I'll slice your fucking head off!"

"Inuyasha! Cut it out!" Miroku yelled, restraining him. "You need to calm down. Sesshomaru hates humans, so you have no worry!" he restrained him as best he could, but he couldn't stop him from cursing at his half brother, so he just did what he could by restraining him.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome screamed, as she had just got back from the hot springs with Sango. She had just finished calming down, and now she has to deal with Inuyasha? Oh, her day wasn't going good at all. "Inuyasha! What's wrong with you!?" she yelled, furiously. "You're such a pain!" she screamed. Yes, she had lost it right there. "Inuyasha you jerk! _I hate you!_ I really do!" she ran off crying, into the forest.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. That voice echoed through his head._ She really hates me. She hates my guts._ He glanced at Sesshomaru, and went into the distance, and sat in a tree. _Does she really hate me?_

Sesshomaru, of course, ran after Kagome. _I don't want to see her crying._ He ran faster, in attempt to catch up to her.

Kagome ran faster than she ever had before, she was so angry, so sad. She ran so fast she tripped over a root and cut her knee. It was bleeding pretty bad, for just slipping. She screamed out in pain, and cried even more. Suddenly she felt something.

Sesshomaru wiped away her tears with his claw, and inspected her knee. _I have nothing to wipe it with.._ he thought, and sighed. Kagome almost jumped when she realized he was licking off the blood. He finished and looked at her, how her eyes looked surprised, how beautiful they looked right after she cried. He immediately kissed her, holding her in his arms. He soon pulled away, and whispered in her ear. "In the end _everything_ will be okay, my dear Kagome."

Her heart melted, as he held her. She loved the warmth of being in his arms, the feeling she got every time she even thought of him. Her heart broke, as he released her, standing up. He prepared to wield the Tokigen. He smelt Naraku. And for some reason, Kagome knew what was happening. It was her time to leave. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "Let me go. I made a promise." she whispered, the sound of breaking in her voice. Naraku appeared before them, Sesshomaru growling.

"Miko, your visit here is done." he grinned, holding out a hand. He watched as she hesitated. Sesshomaru hesitated as well, to let her go. "Come now, miko."

She slowly inched towards him, finally reaching out to his hand. He gripped her hand and swirled her around against his chest. "Good-bye Sesshomaru." he yelled to him, taking off.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered. "Forgive me." she began to cry, her tears falling like mad. And just one of those tears, landed on Sesshomaru's cheek. That was it. Kagome broke. She was broken, and her world would be shut out. Her friends, she'd never see them again after this. And right after her affection for Sesshomaru had grew. She was officially broken. She loved him, and knew he loved her. Her friends would miss her, she would miss them. But she was now Naraku's slave, to keep them safe. She would find a way out of this, somehow. She just had to wait.

Sesshomaru wiped off the tear, and walked back to the others to tell them. He'd have to deal with his damn half-brother. Of course he'd be yelled at for letting her go. But Inuyasha wouldn't understand. The others would be able to restrain him. He was glad, but upset he would have to deal with his annoying half brother. But overtop of this, he was having a feeling he never felt before. A feeling which he never thought he'd feel. Affection. _Love._

--

Done that chapter! )

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What Has Been Forgotten

"Miko." Naraku whispered. "Kagome. Open your eyes."

Kagome opened her eyes, to find her master sitting beside her bed. _It's been at least a month…_ "Yes master?" _but a month from what? I don't.. remember what burns me inside.._ "What is it, master?"

"I have a job for you, miko." he grinned. "Someone for you to kill."

She fixed her eyes on him. "Yes master, who is it I must kill?"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." she said, watching to make sure she wouldn't reject it.

"Alright. Master, what do they look like?" Kagome asked, confused at who she was supposed to kill. Over the last while she felt stronger. She was stronger. Naraku motioned for Kanna to show Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the mirror.

"You will kill them," he began. "You will show no mercy. Do not listen to what they tell you." he wanted to make sure she didn't remember. He didn't even know how she came to forget.

"Yes master. I will show no mercy. I will not spare them the time to talk." she nodded, and headed out the door." _What's this feeling.. _a voice in her head told her to stop._ I must obey my master. I will kill these people._ Kagura was waiting for her, outside the door, and took her outside.

They flew off on Kagura's feather, searching over the tree's for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Kagome. Are you okay with this?"

"What do you mean, Kagura?" she stared blankly at Kagura. "I am obeying my masters orders."

_She has forgotten._ "Never mind…" Kagura sighed. "Would you like to rest first? You seem tired."

"Will master be mad?" she asked, curiously. She knew her master was scary when he was mad.

"No, he won't. He'll understand. You do work hard for him." Kagura said, making her best smile. They soon came to a hot spring. "Would you like to bathe first?"

"Yes please." Kagome said, looking forward to having a bath. She hadn't had one in weeks. "I could use one." she said, laughing.

"Alright. I will set up a fire for us." Kagura stood up, ready to leave. "Don't be too long now." and with that she walked off.

Kagome slid her clothes off and sunk into the hot water, letting out a sigh. _I worked hard today. Master will be proud of me, for sure._ she smiled at the thought. And she got that same feeling. That aching in her heart. She didn't know why she got that feeling sometimes. She hardly knew much about herself anymore. She began to wonder, but that made her heart ache more. About an hour past by before she heard a sound in the trees. She quickly gathered her clothes and put them on. "Who's there?!" she demanded to know.

"Kagome!" a voice shouted from the distance. "Kagome!" Sango came out from the trees, and ran to Kagome wrapping her arms around her. "Kagome! I've found you!"

"Who are you?!" She yelled struggling to get away from Sango's grasp.

"Wh-what? Kagome? Don't you remember me? It's me, Sango." Sango's eyes filled with tears.

Kagome pushed Sango down and ran into the forest to find Kagura. _Who was that wench? What the hell does she mean, she knew me?_ she tripped over a root, and bit her lip in pain. _My heart.. That aching again…_ She stood up, avoiding the blood spilling from her leg and found Kagura.

Kagura inspected Kagome's leg. "What happened, clumsy?" she giggled.

"I tripped." Kagome sighed, sitting down beside her. "I'll be fine."

Kagura threw another piece of wood into the fire. "Well that's good to hear."

Kagome nodded, and laid on the ground. "I'm going to sleep now, Kagura." she said, drowsily.

"Alright, sleep well, Kagome." Kagura said, laying back against a tree. _He'd kill me if she got harmed. She's his 'toy'._ Kagura's eyes soon grew lazy, and she drifted into sleep as well.

Just a few hours later, Kagome woke up. "Rise and shine, Kagura!" she yelled cheerfully. "Time to get up!"

Kagura slowly opened one eye, then stood up. "Good morning, Kagome. I see you slept well."

"Yes, I did." she giggled. "My, aren't you the morning person." she grabbed Kagura's hand, and ran into the forest with her.

"K-Kagome, where are you taking me?" she asked, curious of where she was headed.

"You deserve to go to the hot springs as well, Kagura." she smiled, running faster. They arrived and Kagome immediately stripped down and hopped in, motioning for Kagura to do the same. And so she did. They had fun, splashing each other. After getting out and getting dressed, they sat down together on the grass. 

"Thank you Kagome." Kagura said, exhausted.

"Um… Your welcome." Kagome smiled. "What for though?"

"I've never.. Had fun like this before." she responded, sighing.

"Oh! Kagura." she hugged her. "It won't be like that anymore! You're my friend."

_Friend._ It rang through her ears. "T-thank you…" Kagura stuttered. She cheered up, at Kagome's smile. She really brought out the good in everyone. They laid on the grass, silent for a few minutes.

"I suppose we should be finding them soon." Kagura said, worried for her new friend.

"Who? Oh. You mean the people I have to kill for master?" she asked.

"Yes. Them." she said, standing up. "Well, lets go, shall we?"

"Alright." she said, walking with Kagura into the forest. "You know Kagura, I don't like killing people."

"Then why do you do it?" Kagura said, keeping her eyes on Kagome.

"To make master happy, of course!" she said, smiling. But her smile went away, and she frowned. _That damn pain in my chest. Why?_

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Kagura looked at Kagome, who had her hand on her chest.

"My heart aches sometimes. Don't worry." she said, her smile returning.

Kagura sighed, she knew what was wrong with her. She couldn't remember, so her heart ached. _Poor Kagome… she doesn't deserve this._

Kagura smelled it. That scent. That oh so familiar scent. It was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She didn't know what to do, but she did as she was ordered to. "Kagome. Take out your arrows, and leave your dagger. Shoot over there." She pointed into the forest. _I hope they haven't noticed us yet._

"Yes Kagura." She said obediently, pulling out an arrow from her quiver, putting it into her bow. She shot dead on to where Kagura instructed.

--

"Inuyasha. Move." Sesshomaru ordered. He heard the arrow coming it was dead on for his heart. He grabbed the arrow and broke it. _A sacred arrow…_ "Kagome." he said aloud.

"What? That was Kagome? Why was she… and since when could she shoot from such a distance?" Inuyasha almost growled. Was his friend betraying him? It had been so long…

"Let's go." Sesshomaru demanded, running off further into the forest chasing the miko's scent. "She is with Kagura." he stated, moving faster.

"Damn that wench Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled. "I'll kill her!"

--

"Kagome, they are headed this way. Only use your dagger if necessary. It most likely will be." she began, "Do not listen, no matter how persuasive they become."

"Yes Kagura." Kagome obeyed. She stood with another arrow in bow. "How close are they?" By the time she finished her sentence, there they were. in front of her. Her heart ached again, but she ignored it. She had to make her master proud.

"Kagome! Don't shoot us, are you mad?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"My master has made orders for me to kill you. I have no intention of mercy! I must kill you, whoever you both." she stated, aiming another arrow.

Before she could aim, Sesshomaru was holding her hand that held her arrow. "Kagome. What are you doing." he didn't ask, he demanded to know.

"My master said to kill you! I do not know you, do not touch me!" she screamed, flaring pink with her power.

He backed away. "Kagome. Do not fight me."

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?!" Inuyasha demanded to know what the hell was going on. He was confused, and angry. His Kagome was taken away from him, now trying to kill him!

"No more talking!" Kagome yelled. "If I'm not fast enough to shoot, I'll just kill you with my dagger!" she pulled her dagger from her side, and ran at Inuyasha.

_She's faster then when I last saw her._ "Kagome! Stop!" he dodged her attempts to stab him, but she managed to just scrape his side with her dagger.

"Kagome… please stop." Sesshomaru was holding her from behind. Her heart melted. But she shook off the thought of being held by a stranger and turned around. _I'll take advantage of the situation._ "S-Sesshomaru." she tilted her head against his chest. It felt right, but she had to complete her duties.

"Kagome…" he said softly kissing her hair.

"Sesshomaru…" she said.

"Yes, Kagome?" he responded, feeling strange.

"Die." she said simply, stabbing her dagger, aiming for his heart. "It's over for you." she began to cry, as he fell to her side. _Why am I crying. Why does this feel familiar?_

--

Don't worry everyone! It can't end like this O

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What Stops The Breaking

_Why am I crying? This is not right._ Kagome turned, to see Inuyasha had fled. "Kagome. You missed Sesshomaru's heart. He's still alive." Kagome turned to Kagura. "Oh. I'm sorry… I guess I aimed bad."

"That is fine. Let him bleed, Naraku will be proud you made him suffer." Kagura stated.

"Of course." Kagome said, smiling. _It hurts more than ever. I feel so much pain for no reason. I wasn't injured in battle._"Come, Kagome." Kagura said, taking off with her on her feather. "Naraku will be proud of you." she said, with sadness in her voice."Why do you sound so sad?" Kagome asked, curious of what made her friend sad. She soon felt a hand on her cheek, and Kagura was hugging her.

"You will soon become sad. Be strong, Kagome." she pulled from the hug, and sighed. "Things are going to get rough."

Kagome nodded still confused. "I will be strong, for you."

Kagura pulled a smile, stopping at Naraku's castle. "Here we are." she sighed. _I hate this place._ She thought._ I'll soon be free._

Kagura led Kagome to her room, and motioned for her to wait for Naraku. "I will see you soon, Kagome." with that she left the room. She thought about going to get Naraku for Kagome. But he probably already knew they were back. _I hope she will be okay…_

"Kagome." Naraku walked in, grinning. "You did well."

She got on her knees in front of him and put her hand to her heart. "Good evening master, I am sorry I did not kill the other." she kept her head low, waiting for a response.

"It is fine, my dear miko." he lifted her chin and whispered in her ear. "You did very well indeed. You made Sesshomaru suffer."

"Thank you master." she smiled._ It aches. I feel he is not dead. Please master, do not be mad…_ "Master, may I rest before going after the other?"

"Of course you may, you did excellent today." he grinned, standing up and motioning for her to go to bed immediately to regain her strength. He left the room soon after that, his plan was going perfectly well, all as he had planned it to be.

_Why does my heart ache? What have I done to deserve this pain I feel?_ She looked and realized her hands were full of Sesshomaru's blood. _That man. Who is he to me?_ She laid wrapped in her sheets, thinking. She bit her lip and clenched her chest. _It hurts. every time I think about that man._ Sesshomaru. Who was he. Why did he make her heart burn so often as it did? What had she done, to deserve this? Why? A voice in her head told her she was killing her loved ones._ I don't know those people._ She sighed and pulled her silky sheets over her head. _I don't even remember anything about my past._ It was strange. She didn't seem to remember anything beyond living here with Kagura and Naraku. What happened that she had forgotten? Who was forgotten? Was there something she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to? That was so important that her heart ached every time she thought about it? Without knowing it, Kagome put her hand to her heart once again. The blood. Sesshomaru's blood. _That dream._ She had the flashbacks of the dream so similar to what had just occurred. _When did I dream this?_ Why about this Sesshomaru person?_ You fell in love with him._ How, she had never met him. _You forgot everything._ This can't be true. _Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. _"I remember." she whispered to herself. She lifted her hands. _His blood.._ "Had I killed him even though missing his heart?" she began to cry. _Oh Sesshomaru, forgive me!_ She laid in her bed crying; she couldn't sleep. Not after what she did. Naraku had gave her orders to kill her loved ones that she forgot about! But how? Was she so sad, that everything basically wiped away like a tear falling from a cheek? Was everything that bad? Yes it was. She was now broken again. She was all alone.

Kagome stood up, and walked to find Kagura, trying to remember where her room was. Finally she found it, after a few minutes of wandering. "Kagura!" she yelled, running into her arms. "I-I didn't mean t-to k-kill him!" she stuttered, overflowing with tears. Kagura knew she remembered everything finally. She held her tightly.

"Kagome. It will be alright, he isn't dead. You didn't hit his heart." Kagura tried to comfort her, but she knew she couldn't make it better.

"T-that doesn't change anything! I-I tried to kill him!" she sobbed, not letting go of Kagura. "What do I do?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"When we head to kill Inuyasha. We will have a change of plans, alright?" Kagura said, trying to show a sign of hope. "You have become very strong in this past while. I promise you that you will be able to destroy Naraku. Now listen, the only shards left are Kohaku's and Kouga's." she waited for Kagome to nod, and continued. "So, we will find them. Everyone will pitch in to defeat Naraku. But only you can truly defeat him."

"H-how? I'm weaker than everyone else." she sighed looking up at Kagura.

"He thinks you have forgotten, and that you are his slave. You can surely get to him somehow. You are much stronger than you think." Kagura pulled herself from Kagome, forcing a reassuring smile.

"I will do my best, I promise." Kagome whispered, trying her best to stop crying.

"Now, Kagome." Kagura said, wiping the last of Kagome's tears away. "Clean that blood off your hands in the hot springs, and then we will go tell Naraku that you are ready to kill Inuyasha, alright?"

She nodded. "Come to the hot springs with me?"

"I'd love to, but I must stay here." Kagura sighed, and motioned for Kagome to leave.

"Okay… I will be back soon." she said, leaving out the door and into the forest.

Kagome soaked in the hot springs, relaxing as much as she could, which was very little. She just had the blood of her loved one on her hands, how could she be relaxed? She let out a sigh, and popped her head under the water._ Soon I'll have to defeat Naraku._ She thought, coming up from the water. To her surprise, there was Sesshomaru, in front of her. His clothes were stained with blood, and somehow he had stopped the bleeding a little. He wasn't hurt that bad anymore, and she was glad. But why was he here, she tried to kill him!

"Kagome." his eyes were locked on hers. Her eyes, he saw the sadness, the fear. "Why did you…"

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." she cried, hugging her knees, sinking into the water. "I never meant to! I had forgotten… I don't know why but I did… I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if he would want to comfort her, so she just hugged her knees tightly. "How.. Are you alive?" she couldn't help but ask, he should have bled to death. But Kagura was right, he was alive.

"Inuyasha… came back after you left. He helped me." he said, smirking.

"You're kidding…" she said, giggling. But soon frowned. "I'm… sorry…" she flushed red realizing she was in a hot spring with no clothes on, and kept hugging her knees. "I-I have to go.."

He pulled her out of the water not caring whether she had clothes on or not, and kissed her until they both needed air, and just held onto her for a moment he hoped would last forever. "It will be alright in the end… I promise you, Kagome." he said softly, looking at her. Not only did she break at the feeling of leaving him, he also felt the same way. "You're still bleeding.." she said, reaching out to touch his wound."It's worse than it looks." he said, keeping his eyes locked on her. "But I'll be…" he couldn't finish his sentence, for he had fallen pushing Kagome and him into the water. Kagome screamed as they fell, and soon realized he lied about his wound. He didn't want her to worry, but now what was she going to do? She had to soon go 'kill' Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru was unconscious! He had lost too much blood, and she didn't know what to do. All she could do was panic.

She threw a towel on, reached into her bag, searching for her first-aid kit. "Where is the damn thing…" she mumbled trying her best to find it. She felt someone grab her hand and she almost screamed but melted at the touch. "Sesshomaru…?"

"K…Kagome… Don't be a fool. Leave me here. Do what you must." he said, a little annoyed that she was worried for his safety.

"I wont!" she yelled, avoiding her tears as much as possible. "I wont leave you… not again…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, and smirked. "Don't be foolish, Leave at once."

"Sesshomaru.. Please don't make me leave you here!" she yelled, but saw the warming look in his eyes. She couldn't deny that. She couldn't. She rarely saw that warm look, so she had no choice but to leave. "Sesshomaru… please, stay safe." she said, walking into the forest after dressing. By the time she got out of his sight, she fell to her knees. They were scratched, she didn't care. She was too busy crying. Crying about everything. The things she had done. The things she hadn't done to stop herself from almost killing Sesshomaru. Why couldn't she remember any sooner? Why did she always have to have the bad stuff happen to her.

--

Kagura realized that Kagome had been gone for quite some time. She thought about going to get her, and was about to, when Kagome walked in through the door. "Oh- Kagome. You're back, I was getting worried."

Kagome looked up, smiling brightly. "Oh, you don't need to worry about me." she jumped right onto the bed, and laid down. "I have a feeling today is going to be full of bloodshed. But I'm prepared!" she lied right through her teeth. She _wasn't _prepared. She _knew_ there was going to be lots of bloodshed.

Kagura saw she was lying, she could tell so easily after spending so much time with her. She felt like a sister to Kagome. "Kagome, you don't need to lie to me." she said, forcefully smiling.

"Oh Kagura…" Kagome sighed, hugging the blankets. "I know… but I have to _pretend_ I'm happy."Kagura was now confused. Why on earth would she have to? "Why… would you have to pretend to be happy."

"It's… the only thing that stops me from breaking."

--

Yippee. Onto the next chapter.

Reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome's Love

"Kagura. I have found the _perfect_ way to shatter Sesshomaru." Naraku smirked. Kagura knew this couldn't be a good thing, something was going to go terribly. For Kagome to get an opportunity to take her best shot on killing Naraku, she had to act as if she didn't remember, because now Naraku was going to be watching her every move through Kanna's mirror.

"What is it you have planned…" she glared at him, but he just glared back.

"You see Kagura, Sesshomaru loves our dear miko, and she loves him back but doesn't remember anything." he said, waiting for her to nod. "I will make him suffer. Go tell Kagome she is to _please_ me. She will understand, and so should you understand what I mean." he chuckled, leaning back.

Kagura's eyes widened. "Please you?" She repeatedly dumbly, knowing what he meant. "There's no way on earth she'd ever-" he had her to the wall once again, his cold hand wrapped tightly around her throat. "You will not disobey me, and you will not question me either." he hissed, throwing her out of the room.

She almost cried at the pain, but shook it off, and headed to Kagome's room. "Kagome. I have terrible news…"

Kagome looked up from where she lay, wrapped in her silky covers comfortably and sighed. "What is it? Did Naraku lose a jewel shard?" she said sarcastically, hoping it was true.

"No. he requires you to…" she stopped, Kagome nodding. "He requires you to… please him…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" She whispered, almost like a scream, faint but echoing. "He.." her hands began to shake, she was afraid. "Can you.. Say that again please? I didn't catch it.."Kagura sighed, "Kagome. Don't make me repeat myself. Just go with it, please for both of us, do it. I know it's something you're against completely, but please."

Kagome nodded, she either had to do this, or lose her life. "O-Okay…"

Kagura motioned for Kagome to go to Naraku, and so she did. Kagura stayed there in Kagome's room thinking. What was that damn Naraku thinking? The only thing he'd get from that… Of course. Sesshomaru's shattering, which would take a little more effort.

"Kagome," Naraku grinned, sending shivers up her spine. "Come sit." he patted the ground right beside him.

_Don't hesitate,_ she thought._ It will only make things obvious._ She instantly nodded, and placed herself beside him. "What can I do for you, Master?" _Gah! Master? He'll get what's coming to him soon enough!_

"You will please me, but I will not steal your purity." he said, grinning. Something was up in his sick little head. Why yes, he was going to torture Sesshomaru.

Kagome Nodded. "What do you wish for me to do?"

Naraku grinned, bringing her towards him by her chin. _Ew! _she screamed in her head, as he dragged her into a kiss. She almost puked in her mouth, as he dragged her hands down his chest.

--

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?" Jaken said, for what seemed the a millionth time. There was something wrong with his Lord, and he wasn't going to rest until he knew. "Lord Sessh-" he was cut off, Sesshomaru's foot meeting his face. He fell over, but then remembered it was hard to find Sesshomaru after he got far ahead, so he stood up and ran to catch up to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, happy as ever. "May I go pick the flowers?!"

Sesshomaru nodded, and sat down against a tree. He watched as Rin brought him bundles and bundles of flowers, he was almost drowning underneath them. He was deep in thought, but out of it as soon as he began to realize he was covered by flowers. "That's quite enough Rin." he said, and Rin immediately stopped.

"Oh," She sighed, "Okay."

Sesshomaru stood up, brushing himself off. _She looks just like Kagome…_ he almost let out a loud sigh, but stopped himself.

"Ah-un, come on!" Rin shouted, pulling him along, with Jaken at her side. Rin leaned over to Jaken and whispered, "Why is Lord Sesshomaru different today?"

Jaken got angry at her silly question, although he thought it too. "Silly Girl! There is nothing wrong with Lord Sesshomaru!" he grumbled, and let out a sigh.

Rin just smiled, Jaken was hilarious to her, he was so moody. "Lord Sesshomaru, you like Kagome, don't you?" she asked, well aware he did, even though Jaken was blind to see it.

"Rin! Do not ask Sesshomaru such questions! A Human? Bah-!" Once again, his face had met Sesshomaru's foot. That was probably the third time that morning.

"Rin. Stay here with Jaken." Sesshomaru said, walking away from them. He needed to clear his thoughts, before that damn Jaken killed him with questions.

--

"Kagome," Naraku called, as she came through the door. "You've pleased me, and you may now go to the hot springs, and for a walk if you wish." he grinned, it was his plan. Sesshomaru would not like that smell. She'd been _doing_ things with Naraku.

"Yes master. Thank you." she bowed, walking out of the room and set out to the hot springs. She was disgusted with herself at the moment, and when she got to the hot springs she decided she'd stay in there for a very long time. Just as she set down her bag to grab her towel and shampoos, and clothes for after her bath, she felt someone wrap their arm around her, she was startled, but then became calm realizing it was Sesshomaru. "S-Sesshomaru… why are you…" she looked up into his eyes, his amber eyes. They were cold. She hadn't seen them this cold to her in a long time. But then it hit her.

"Miko. Why do you reek of Naraku in such…" he watched her as she tore her eyes away from hers, and fought her tears back. "Miko, answer me."

"Miko…?" she mumbled. She hadn't heard him call her that in a while, he was most certainly mad.

"Answer Me!" he tightened his grip on her wrist and she bit her lip. She was done with crying. She bit her lip until it began to bleed, and Sesshomaru noticed the blood pouring from her lip. "Miko. Answer me." he loosened his grip, but not enough to escape, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"I… don't have to…" her lip began to bleed even more, but she didn't want to cry anymore. She couldn't stand it. Her lip was spilling with blood. "I don't…"

"Miko, you _will_ answer me." he hissed, pinning her to the tree by her throat. "Answer, now."

She clawed at his arm trying to get out of his grasp, she was losing her breath. "I.. cant breathe.." she stopped moving and he removed his hand, as she fell into his arms. Naraku certainly wouldn't mind him taking her for a while, no, he wouldn't. The longer they were together, the more things got bad for them. Kagome knew she had to follow Naraku's orders just for a bit longer. Sesshomaru took Kagome into a cave that he spotted as he carried her bridal style through the forest, and laid her down in there, and went off to find firewood.

He came back and lit the fire, and leaned against the wall. _This is just the beginning.. Isn't it._ He almost let out a groan, but then turned his attention to the miko who was waking. "Miko, you have awoken." he stated.

Oh god. She knew what was coming. She probably still reeked of Naraku, and he still wanted an answer from her. "W-Where am I?" she mumbled, scanning the room.

"Just a cave." he said, placing his gaze on the fire and then back to her. "Miko, why do you reek of Naraku."

She shook her head and turned from him hugging her knees. He grew angry but held it in keeping himself under control. "You will talk, you will talk or else." he stated, walking over to her tracing his claws down her cheek to her neck. He was angry, he couldn't help it. He was pissed off, so pissed off he decided the sooner he killed Naraku the better, no more waiting. That was the final straw.

Kagome noticed it was very dark out, and she was supposed to be back at Naraku's castle. But it'd be okay, she knew Naraku probably already check in through Kanna's mirror and has some sick twisted plan. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru, who wouldn't leave her alone. Of course she would probably do the same.

"Miko. Answer me. I demand to know why you smell of Naraku… in such… ways." he stared at her, the coldness slowly fading from his eyes replaced by a hint of sadness.

Wait. Sadness? No, a mix of anger in it as well. Sadness… he did care for her. She was sure of it. She stopped hugging her knees for a moment, and whispered so quietly that If he weren't youkai he wouldn't have heard it. "He made me…" her instead of biting her already sore and cut lip, she just cried. She couldn't keep it in. _Damn.. Why do I have to be so emotional?_

"Kagome." his eyes softened, and he pulled her to him. At his touch she melted, not even Inuyasha made her melt like that at just a simple touch. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "Kagome, do not cry." he kissed her hair, tangling his hands in it. He pulled her chin up to look at her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful when you cry." he smirked, pulling her back to his chest.

"S… Sesshomaru.." she looked at him and smiled, lifting herself to his level.

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked, the warmth in his eyes growing.

"I… think…" she pulled herself closer to his face. "I.. love you.." she pressed her lips against his, him pulling her toward him. She wondered, did he love her? Could he put down his 'Lord of the Western Land' pride and say he loved her, a human? Could it ever happen…?

'I Love You' the words rang in Sesshomaru's ears, and his eyes became completely warm. He just stayed silent, holding her in his arms for what seemed forever.

--

Gosh, Sorry that took a while .. I was busy, XD.

Reviews ? Doesn't know if I should continue Of course, UNLESS YOU REVIEW. :3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kouga Appears

"Kagome." the voice rang in her ears, the lovely voice that was like a song that sent a small child to sleep. "Wake up." the voice was soft, it was Sesshomaru. She looked up to see that she had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms after crying for so long, and decided to stay there. "Kagome, You should go." it made her sad, to hear those words from his mouth. "Naraku most likely is angered you are not back, and I do not want you hurt."

"He probably already knows." she whispered, hugging him.

He sighed, and held her in his arms, and heard someone coming. He felt as if he had once before met this person, but only once. "Kagome. A youkai is coming."

"I feel… two shards…" she lifted her head to look at the entrance of the cave. "It's Kouga." she stated.

He looked at her puzzled. "Is he a friend?"

"Yes. But he thinks I'm his woman." she mumbled, turning back hugging the fur draping from his shoulder.

"You are not his." he said, pulling her up to his level by her chin. "You are mine."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY WOMAN?" Kouga snarled, finally reaching the cave.

"She is not yours, Kouga." Sesshomaru said coldly, standing. "I believe we have met once before."

"Oh yeah, aren't you Inuyasha's half-brother?" Kouga said, still quite pissed.

"Yes." he stated, turning his attention back to Kagome, his eyes softening.

"And what are you doing with _my_ woman?" he repeated, he wanted answers.

"Nothing." he placed his eyes back to him and they went once again cold.

"Great, then let go of her!" he snarled again, literally pissed off.

"That is not a problem." Sesshomaru smirked letting go of her, but she still hugged him.

"Kagome, what're you doing, its okay to come to me!" Kouga said, calming down."N-no…" she said, digging her face into Sesshomaru's fluff.

"What!? Sesshomaru what'd you do to her, put her under a spell?!" Kouga was less pissed off, just annoyed that he wasn't getting the answers he wanted.

If Sesshomaru could have laughed, he would have. "No, I have not put this woman under a spell."

Kagome sighed. "_Woman_ is it now? Am I just that?"

Both of them turned to her, Kouga snatched her wrist and took her from Sesshomaru. "No, Kagome. You are _mine_." Sesshomaru's eyes went cold and slammed Kouga into a wall, ripping him from Kagome. "She is not yours, and she never will be." Sesshomaru stated, angered by this youkai's words.

"You're in love with Kagome too are you?" Kouga chuckled. "Seems she has every guy falling for her. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku did!" he laughed more, and then turned to Kagome. "Come with me."

She once again shook her head. "Come with us." she watched as Sesshomaru looked at her questionably. She shrugged and then smiled. "We could use your help. You see…" she began to cry, her façade of happiness fading.

Sesshomaru immediately was at her side, and then looked up at the youkai in front of him. "Kouga. You will listen to what this Sesshomaru has to say." he watched as Kouga groaned and then finally nodded.

Kagome finally stopped crying after Sesshomaru had told Kouga everything that had happened to her, but left out everything between the two of them, it would just make it worse for that damn Kouga, he'd annoy the hell out of him. Sesshomaru was almost startled by Kagome crawling to him and cuddling up against his fur. Kouga glared at him, but he ignored it.

----

Kagura wondered what Naraku was planning. He hadn't really been looking into Kanna's mirror, and he was mostly spending his time resting. He was probably planning something horrid, so she decided to go see Kagome, she wouldn't be hard to find if she was with Sesshomaru, it wouldn't take long to search for the two. "Kanna. Tell Naraku I've went to the hot springs." she yawned, heading out and taking off on her feather. "Now. Where could she be?" She whispered to herself, amused to finally be outside for a while. Ever since Kagome came along, she'd been outside a lot more. She loved it, she felt somewhat more free.

Kagura spotted Kagome, finally. But she was not only with Sesshomaru it appeared, but Kouga as well. "Oh, this is going to be interesting." she groaned, Kouga was going to be a pain in the ass for Kagome.

"Kagura!" Kagome shouted, seeing her come down. "Kagura, I missed you!" she jumped into her arms.

Kouga looked at the two and then to Sesshomaru, giving a questioning expression. Sesshomaru just glared at him, and placed his gaze on Kagome.

Kagome was hugging Kagura, as if a long lost sister. "Kagome, I think you should give Sesshomaru a hug, he might be _jealous._" she whispered, letting out a laugh. She knew with Sesshomaru's hearing he would have heard that, and she was right. His expression wasn't a very impressed one. She watched as Kagome ran into his arms, and it made Kagura happy to see they were getting along, she had almost forgotten Kouga even being there burning with anger at Sesshomaru's actions towards 'his' Kagome. "Kouga. She isn't yours, you know." Kagura smiled, "But if you love her you will assist her, no?"

Kouga sighed, "I… Yeah, I will." he didn't really want to do as Naraku's incarnation said, but he had to for Kagome's sake, he was confused enough as it was with the situation. It was like the world turned upside down.

"Oh, Kagome. I must go. I was only to go for the hot springs." Kagura smiled, telling her everything would be fine with Sesshomaru. "Bye Kagome!" she yelled, taking off on her feather like she always did, Kagome liked to ride the feather, it was like the old days riding Kirara almost, at least it reminded her so.

----

The warmth of the fire, but mostly the warmth of Sesshomaru's body and fluff. Kagome had been laying beside him under the stars that whole night, she couldn't sleep, it was just too wonderful of a moment to throw away. There were so many stars, and Sesshomaru's fingers entangled in her hair. She felt, this was the greatest moment of her life. "Sesshomaru." she turned, hugging him.

He looked down at her, eyes with no coldness whatsoever. "What is it?" he asked, not even for a second removing his gaze from her.

"If.. Naraku were to kill me.." she buried her face into his fur. "Would you.. Cry?"

He didn't believe what she was asking him. He did not cry. He was the great Lord of the Western Lands. But he did love her. Maybe he would cry. "Maybe miko, just maybe." he whispered softly into her ear. "But I surely would not forget you." he felt her tighten her arms around him and he simply responded by putting an arm around her, and held her as close as possible. He was enjoying this, and the fact that he could feel how angry Kouga was about this. It entertained him. He smirked at Kouga, but Kouga just did his best to ignore it. After all, he had to plan how to get Kagome to love him and not that filthy dog demon, so he just laid back until he drifted off into sleep, after he saw Kagome finally asleep. He didn't think Sesshomaru slept, so he thought it'd be best not to see if he did anything sneaky. He'd probably be dead tired in the morning.

----

Naraku stood up from where he lay, on his bed. "Kanna, tell Kagura to go find Kagome. I could use some pleasing." he chuckled.

Kanna nodded, and left the room. Naraku couldn't help but smirk. Things were going great. He wondered what she had been doing the whole time. He hadn't looked in Kanna's mirror, because he thought it would makes things more fun. He would let Kagome come and go as she pleased, but he wouldn't let her go without himself being _'pleased_. Oh his plan was going smoothly. In time, he'd destroy both Sesshomaru and that half demon Inuyasha. Yes, he would have the shikon jewel for himself. And the miko would be his, he didn't love her. He just loved the way she pleased him. And so she would continue to do so for the rest of her life.

Kanna walked down the hall and found Kagura laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Kagura. Naraku has said to bring Kagome back."

"Oh… I guess its best for her to come back sooner, before they get closer." Kagura mumbled, worried for Kagome. She didn't want her to lose what love she had.

Kanna just looked at her awkwardly, barely understanding what she had said. She watched as Kagura slowly slipped past her and out the door, mumbling more. Kanna stood in the doorway for a minute, and then turned and left. There's something wrong with Kagura. She thought, smirking.

----

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, smiling to find Sesshomaru there, tangling his fingers into her hair. "Good morning." she said. Everything coming back to her from the previous day, she sighed. "Where's Kouga?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "He went to find food, he insisted he did."

"Oh…" Kagome said, rubbing her face against his fur. "So soft." she smiled. Kagome was amazed when she heard Sesshomaru of all people chuckle.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up.

"I love you." he said, looking down at her with no sign of coldness in his eyes whatsoever.

----

Ugh! Sorry that took forever! I'll be working extra hard though, ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anger

"Kagome, I promise to protect you no matter what. Don't listen to Sesshomaru, he's just cold." Kouga said lovingly, when Sesshomaru was a little far ahead as they walked through the forest. Kagome immediately slapped him.

"You ass hole!" she yelled. "Sesshomaru is very nice! How could you say something like that, you don't even know him!" she ran to Sesshomaru's side, grabbing his hand and holding onto it firmly. He stiffened at her touching him when someone else was around. It annoyed him; a great demon lord, to fall for a human. He sometimes hated himself for it, but he loved her. It seemed he was turning out like his father. This woman would be the end of him, for sure.

"Kagome. You should return." Sesshomaru said pulling her hand from his. "You do not want to anger Naraku." He smirked. She sighed at his hate for showing affection in the open, but turned to Kouga.

"Kouga, get along with Sesshomaru until I come back okay?" She said teasingly. She knew they wouldn't even be near each other, without fighting.

Kouga pulled a half smile and thought about hugging Kagome, but didn't want to pay for it later. "Well, I'll see you later then Kagome." He said, turning and taking off quickly. Kagome sighed, watching as he went off. Things were going to get worse and worse. She could feel it. She smiled when she felt Sesshomaru grab her arm. He pulled her into a kiss that she hoped would last forever. His lips against hers made her believe there was nothing else that mattered. His lips were soft, and his kisses passionate and loving. He really loved her. And she loved him. "Do I have to…" she sighed, putting her head to his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Yes Kagome, you have to go." He said, and Kagome swore she heard a sound of sadness in his voice. "Are you sure Kagura is looking for you?" he asked, looking for a way she could stay.

"Yes, she always does." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you." She watched as he just smiled; he only said it once. The words that made her heart stop; forget what she was thinking about and turn completely red.

They sat for a couple of minutes in each others arms, until Sesshomaru pushed away from her as Kagura came down on her feather.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" she smiled, looking at Kagome and then to Sesshomaru.

"We were waiting for you." Sesshomaru stated, turned, and began to walk. "Goodbye for now, Kagome." He said as he walked off into the forest, hair shimmering in the light. Kagome watched in awe, his hair was so beautiful. Kagura nudged her.

"Hey you, lets get going." She laughed, pulling her onto the feather. "So, how are things with Sesshomaru?" she asked, wanting the latest info.

Kagome blushed madly. "He said he loved me."

"Oh! Kagome that's great!" Kagura cheered.

Kagome blushed even more. "Thanks Kagura." She laughed lightly.

"Remember. No matter how bad things get, stay strong." Kagura reminded her.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, Yes. I know Kagura."

----

"Oh well hello my Kagome. Where have you been?" Naraku smiled, encouraging her to sit next to him on his bed.

"Ah, the fresh air was so lovely… sorry _Master_." She smiled.

"Oh that is quite alright my beautiful miko." He chuckled, as she sat on the end of the bed. "Oh, dear sit closer," he chuckled as she inched toward him. "Closer." He smiled as warm as you could get when you're with Naraku. Soon enough she was right beside him, and he was holding her waist. "You truly are beautiful."

"T-thank you… master." She said, looking down at the sheets.

"Drink this, you look tired." He insisted, putting the drink in front of her. It looked so good to her, and it sure tasted delicious when she tried it.  
"This is wonderful." She said, amazed at how good something could taste.

"I'm glad you like it, my miko." He laughed.

"Master, I feel dizzy…" she said, barely in focus.

"I know." He smiled, pushing her to the bed.

She screamed trying to grab focus of what was happening. She heard ripping and within seconds; she felt him thrusting into her. "No!" she yelled, kicking. "Let go of me!" she grew weaker, but insisted to fight. "Stop…" she cried.

"Now, don't fight pleasure, my dear miko." He insisted, smiling.

"NO!" she yelled louder, as he began to go deeper and faster. "Stop! Stop Please!" she yelled, feeling sharp pains everywhere. "Let me go! PLEASE! St…Stop…" she screamed. "D…Don't…" she whispered, losing consciousness. "No… Only Sess…" She said faintly, everything going black. Naraku, satisfied with her reaction, removed himself from her, chuckling evilly. "My dear miko, why do you resist?" he laughed, heading out the door of the bedroom, leaving her there unconscious. He smiled wickedly as Kagura walked by. And then she worried. When she saw Naraku turn a corner she ran for the room ahead of her. "Kagome?" she said scanning the room. "KAGOME!" she ran to her side and began crying. "I'm sorry Kagome, wake up! Wake up Kagome!" she sobbed. She looked over to the drugs on the table. "Oh Kagome." She whispered, hugging her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have helped. What're we going to do?" she wiped away her tears, and thought about covering Kagome, but the sheets she wouldn't like. She'd rather be on the floor in the forest than in this castle. She lifted Kagome, and carried her out the door. She was about to lose it. This was completely unbelievable. "Naraku!" She yelled carrying Kagome around the corner. "You sick bastard!" she carried Kagome into another room, wrapped her in completely different sheets, and carried her out of the castle. She smiled through tears looking at Kagome. "You'll get to see him way sooner than you thought, isn't that great? Because no matter how bad, he makes everything better." She wiped a few tears away, hurried onto her feather and went fast. She had to find Sesshomaru. Not Kouga, she needed Sesshomaru. Kagome was no longer safe at the castle; and Sesshomaru was surely going to go on a killing spree when he found out about what had happened. There had to be something she could do, something to calm Sesshomaru down. She just had to think. Sesshomaru would understand… right? Of course he wouldn't, he'd be too busy planning Naraku's funeral. Everything was going to go horribly. She ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. "Kagome you poor girl." She whispered, and continued to look through the trees for any sign or scent of Sesshomaru.

----

"Sesshomaru," Kouga sighed. "You do realize Kagome's my woman."

Sesshomaru clenched his fist. "How many times must you bother me with this? She is not, and never will be, you're quite blind." Sesshomaru was right, this youkai was an idiot. Sesshomaru stood up seeing Kagura in the sky, and just waited for her to come down. He thought about telling Kouga to get off his ass and greet Kagura and most likely Kagome, but decided against it. He balled his fists as he saw what was coming: Kagura, Carrying Kagome. Unconscious! This wasn't working for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru" Kagura sighed. "Please, Listen." she asked politely, but didn't get the wanted response. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome, set her down, threw Kagura against a tree, holding her neck. Kagura didn't seem to mind, of course. Naraku always did things like that to her. "Kagome reeks of Naraku; I demand to know what happened to her, and why she is Unconscious." He loosened his grip on her throat, and slowly slipped over and knelt down beside Kagome, brushing his hand against her cheek.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagura said slowly. "He… raped her." She said the word so quickly and quiet, if you weren't a youkai you wouldn't have even known someone opened their mouth. Kouga stood up clenching his fists, and Sesshomaru just stayed beside Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted to wash her, until that stench was out of her skin. That bastard took his Kagome. That man was going to die, whether it killed him or not. "I am going to kill Naraku." He stated.

Kouga growled. "I'll be the one to do that!"

Kagura sighed; this was going to be a long day, and everyday things were going to get worse. "Please you two. Don't start." She sat down on the ground on the other side of Kagome and just stared at her. Sesshomaru stood up, and looked at Kagura. "Watch her." He demanded; walking gracefully as always into the distance of trees. He punched a tree repeatedly, thinking to himself. Why couldn't he save her earlier? Why did this have to happen? After breaking a few trees; and blaming himself for everything, he walked back to where Kagura and Kouga were with Kagome, who sadly, was still sleeping. He sat right down beside Kagome, where he had before he left. He saw that Kagura herself had not moved; and Kouga inched a bit closer to Kagome. "Will she awake soon?" he demanded to know.

"I'm not sure." She sighed, Naraku really was twisted. It seemed there was nothing they could do but wait for her to wake up. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru must be blaming themselves, she thought to herself. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking at Kagome, not even blinking. Just staring; with a sad, angry and lonely look in his eyes. "She will be fine, I'm sure of it." She tried to assure him that she would wake up soon, and they could get going on killing Naraku; unless he got upset enough himself that he didn't have Kagome with him as she promised. She yawned, and stretched looking up to the sky, then placed her hand to her chest. He has my heart, she thought to herself. Will he let me live long enough for Sesshomaru and the others to free me, though? She lied down beside Kagome, and let out a sigh. "It's getting dark." She said. She watched as Sesshomaru silently stood up, and went for firewood. "Kouga." She whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, hardly looking at her, or paying attention for that matter. He was pissed.

"You know they're in love." She smiled brightly.

"I know…" he sighed.

"Then, let them be. The two are madly in love; and Sesshomaru doesn't want to admit it." Kagura laughed, growing tired. "Goodnight, Kouga. Don't argue with Sesshomaru."

----

Wow what have I wrote, xD

Anyway, reviews please.


	12. Chapter 12

No, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA WHATSOEVER!! *Cries*

ALSO, I'VE CHANGED MY PENNAME. ITS NOW SuriHoshigawa

Chapter 12

Plan to Escape

Bleeding; Endless amounts of blood were flowing from her sides. She was running down what appeared to be… nothing. Just black space, like the darkest night imaginable. Running; she couldn't stop. Not now. Something was after her. But what? All she could do was run, blood spilling from the wounds on her side and chest… until claws caught her, making her wounds deeper.

Kagome sat up, sweating. She was panting; frantically looking around, scanning her surroundings. She let out a scream, as the nightmare lingered. Where am I? Was the first question that came to her mind, and must have slipped through her lips. Everything was dark and blurry, in Naraku's room, she supposed. More drugs, perhaps.

A cold hand grasped her wrist gently, startling her, causing her to jump and pull away with an attempt to scream once again, but was cut off by familiar lips crashing down to hers. The person pulled away as she relaxed.

"Stupid Miko." Sesshomaru's voice rang in her ears. "You need to be careful, you made me very upset… You could have been killed."

Kagome's eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears, prepared to flow over. "It's not my fault… B-besides! It's not like anyone would miss me."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists once again, tightening his grip as he pinned her to the ground. "If you were to die…" he paused looking for the perfect words. "My existence, would mean absolutely nothing any longer." He released his grip immediately, hugging her tightly as forgiveness to the redness of her wrists in which he caused. He released her, and his eyes softened to the very core, as Kagome smiled through tears.

As Kagome's memory became clear, she pressed her lips together. "Where exactly are we?"

A hand landed on Kagome's shoulder, "The forest." Kagura said calmly, suppressing the world's biggest smile. "So how are you feeling?"

Kagome hissed at the memory of Naraku inside of her. "Horrible." She got the most horrid look in her eyes, as if she was planning murder.

"Now Kagome, it's alright. I know you feel upset, but think about Sesshomaru. He's so close to you, and you reek of the bastard!" she laughed, but stopped at Kagome's terrified expression.

"I want to bathe. Now, please." Kagome asked, more or less demanded.

Kagura chuckled, "I'm going to find Koga. Let Sesshomaru take you to a hot springs; I'm sure he can be mature enough."

Kagome looked confused but then she smiled, understanding Kagura's laughter. "Thank-you very much, Kagura."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style, like so many times before, and carried her through the forest until he reached a hot spring. "You may bathe here."

Kagome nodded, and blushed a deep red. "I… C-can you look away until I'm in the water at least?" she asked shyly.

Sesshomaru smirked, and nodded at once, turning his back to her patiently. Kagome rushed to get her clothes off and into the clean water, so she could get the smell off of her, for she wanted to smell nothing of that man, Naraku. After she had gotten in the water she blushed once again.

"Y-you can look now; I'm in the water so you can't see very much." She smiled. But oh he could, his sight was far better than hers, but he was mature enough to keep himself from erection of such a simple thing… of course, she was utterly beautiful.

Kagome soaked in the water; her bag was back at Naraku's castle, which upset her greatly. So she just soaked for a long time, in the awkward silence, only the sounds of birds chirping. Every second it became more awkward.

"Forgive me." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Huh? What have you done?" she asked, curiously.

He locked his eyes on hers, forgiveness and anger surely in them. "I was unable to retrieve you before he…" he paused, growling in his stomach.

"It's not your fault, please don't think it is!" Kagome became annoyed. He should never blame himself. She then smiled, reassuringly. "It's not your fault. And never will be. You have never done anything to me." _Yet._ A voice rang in her head. _Yet?_ She thought._ Yes, yet. He is youkai. And no matter how strong; his youkai blood wants you as his._ Kagome dropped her head a little, feeling insane for listening to a voice in her head.

Sesshomaru leaned down behind the rock that divided him from her, and reached over, beginning to run his hands through her hair. She was startled; but relaxed, enjoying the feel of his gentle touch. She had so much to worry about, but she refused to think about it right now, not with Sesshomaru. She had no worries when he was with her.

----

"Koga, stop being so childish. You and I both know Kagome belongs to him." Kagura said calmly, yet annoyed.

"No! I refuse to believe it. I'll get her back, I can promise you that." He snarled.

"Oh calm down you." Kagura smirked. "You know she's _never_ been yours… but that's okay, don't feel hurt. There's plenty of other woman." She began to laugh.

"Yeah whatever, not for me." Koga ignored her, as they arrived at their camp to see Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting together.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Kagura! Where've you been?"

"Arguing; with mangy wolf over here." She groaned, sitting beside her. So much had changed about everything. It was amazing how much was able to change in such a short period of time, which seemed like a million years to her, and most likely to the rest of them.

"So. Any ideas on what we do now?" Kagura asked, impatiently, feeling the need to clutch at her chest, but didn't. Her heart was in Naraku's hands, and she hated it that her life was fist from death. "We need to come up with something, before he notices…"

"We will get Kagome's friends, which includes my wretched half-brother." Sesshomaru stated; everyone staring blankly at him for including Inuyasha. "It's the only way, and you all know it." He stated.

The rest of them nodded, "Should we walk until it's dark, starting now?" Kagome asked, looking up at the bright sky. Sesshomaru stood up, picking her up with him. She would've said she could walk herself; yet she loved to be in his arms. They all began to walk, as Kagome buried her face into Sesshomaru's fluff while he carried her and Kagura beside the two. Koga walked a little ahead of them, because he was in a 'hurry' to kill Naraku. But really, he was just upset he couldn't carry Kagome rather than that damn mutt. After a while it grew dark, and Kagome grew tired, telling them all to stop for some rest… well, sleep. She knew Sesshomaru would hardly sleep, though. And it upset her that he wouldn't rest.

"Do you ever sleep?" Kagome said, watching as the first stars of the night glittered beautifully, lighting the sky ever so slightly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"You're lying. I've never seen you sleep." She protested.

"Oh? Well you just fall asleep before me." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well then, I'm going to stay up longer than you, then." She refused to let it go, she wanted to be right.

"Alright, I doubt you can." He chuckled, as he lay beside her, his back against a rock as she laid her head on his lap.

Kagome mumbled about being right; then yawned, several hours into her promise to stay up later. She soon became restless, and fell into sleep, without noticing herself ever falling asleep.

Sesshomaru smirked, and ran his fingers across her cheek, and whispered. "I win, you fell asleep."

----

Reviews Please!

;] I promise you all more chapters soon, since I have all of this winter break on my hands. But I'll need all of your reviews, so remember to review! =D


	13. Chapter 13

**Gosh, you guys, stop threatening me I hate clowns.. AND WEASELS ARE SCARY. XD**

Chapter 13

Still in his grasp

*Flashback*

"_Finally," Naraku chuckled. "The miko is asleep, as well as everyone else. And as I assumed, demon Sesshomaru, has fallen for a human." he grinned at the thought of an advantage. "Kagura," he held up a jewel shard. "You will give it to Kagome, she will know I want her to use it." he grinned at Kagura, motioning for her to take the jewel and leave. So she did, feeling sad for the poor miko._

_She left, and rode off on her feather. When she arrived, she crept slowly into the area where everyone lay, surprised nobody woke after she had woke Kagome, and taken her into the forest. "Naraku says to use this, and that you know to do so." she sighed, handing it to her. Kagome stared blankly at the jewel shard. "He wants me to use this?" she repeated, dumbly._

----

"Kanna, where is Kagura and my dear Miko." Naraku demanded, gritting his teeth. He watched as Kanna simply held up her mirror to an image of Kagome walking with Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Koga through a forest of trees under the light of the sun. He growled, and stopped for a moment to think. "Ah, but of course." The jewel shard he had her place in herself. "This is not a problem, seeing with the Jewel Shard I can do so much to tear them all… all of them. Each person she loves, they will all be torn apart." He began to smile a very wide smile, which is something nobody likes to see Naraku do.

Kanna looked past Naraku while speaking to him, "Is there anything else I can help with?" she asked, as she held her mirror up high.

"No. Everything is perfect. But I will need your mirror." He laughed manically. The games, were surely about to begin.

----

_Kagome._ A voice called a familiar voice; the horrible man, who started this all. _Kagome, They're lying. They aren't your friends, they only want to hurt you._ As she walked beside Sesshomaru, her expression became puzzled. For the first time in a while, she reached to her side, noticing the dagger she still had. _They don't know you; I am your master._ She had a strange feeling to obey in her stomach. _The jewel shard inside of you. They placed it there. I may be able to help you…_ Naraku's voice continued, attempting to convince her. She tried her best not to listen, but the voice of him was in her head. _Now, do as I say. Take the chance to kill. Whatever chance you have, do so. I will remove the Jewel shard they placed in you._ She shook her head, knowing it wasn't true. But then false memories struck her.

_You see? They attacked you; your only defence was your dagger._ "Yes… I see." Kagome whispered under her breath.

Sesshomaru looked at her concerned, seeing her lifeless eyes. "Kagome. What is wrong?"

Koga immediately looked up at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "What've you done to her now, Sesshomaru?" he hissed.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru insisted to know.

Kagura leaned over Kagome's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Nothing, sorry I zoned out…" Kagome smiled reassuringly picking up her pace as she thought about her master and what to do about these people who wanted her to suffer. It pained her, though. She felt it was wrong, she needed to toughen up.

Kagome came to a stop when she saw Inuyasha, an urge to hug him came to her, as if he were ally. She thought about it, she needed to be friendly as possible. So she did what seemed right to her. She ran into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome! Stupid, we've been searching for you for _days_!" Inuyasha groaned, hugging her as her forgotten friends came up behind Inuyasha, greeting her as if she were a lost friend, or even family. But she wasn't, her master told her so.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice rang, hiding all signs of jealousy.

She smiled at each of her friends, and returned to Sesshomaru's side. Koga explained to them all what had happened, and Sesshomaru just stayed motionlessly beside Kagome as she listened in on everything.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha coldly as he attempted to approach Kagome for a second hug. Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru almost slid defensively in front of her, but stopped to control himself. He watched as Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, and he went off and sat by a tree, watching their get together.

"You don't need to be so jealous, you know." Kagura insisted, sitting on a tree a little bit away from him. "Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and Kagome. I don't think Kagome will be able to stand him when can't choose between them." Sesshomaru just nodded slightly, and watched Kagome's movements.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome smiled widely. "How are you? You seem zoned out." He stared into her eyes, making her melt a little, but shook it off. She needed to focus. She couldn't miss once again with her dagger, like a long time ago.

"Yes. I'm fine. You needn't worry yourself over this Sesshomaru." He said emotionlessly, but the warmth in his eyes still burned like fire.

"Oh? So you're speaking in third person now?" she giggled, sitting down beside him. "Your eyes are a different story." She said, staring into his amber eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Come walk with me, I want to catch up with you on everything."

Kagome nodded. "I'll be back, Sesshomaru." She got up and ran towards Inuyasha, walking with him into the forest.

"How have you been? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "You better not have done anything stupid."

"Oh, I've been… okay." She smiled a beautiful smile. But then questioned, why her master had… stolen her… she shook her head, and thought it was for the best because there were some things clouded in her head, something not letting her know.

"We were very worried, stupid." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well excuse me for trying to do what's best!" she argued.

"Yeah, right! We could have defeated Naraku before Miroku's wind tunnel got out of hand!" he snapped back, and stopped. "Look Kagome, I'm just trying to say I was worried."

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around him, startling him. "I'm sorry, that I worried you…" he hugged her back, and she dropped her arms tiredly, allowing him to hug her back.

"Its okay" he insisted, holding her tightly. "Kagome, we'll always be here for you, no matter what that damn Naraku does. I promise I'll always protect…" he began to cough, agonizingly. He slowly dropped his arms from Kagome, who had stabbed his side. His eyes widened, blood on his hands from grabbing at his side.

"K-Kagome…What…the…" He gasped, trying to breathe. Kagome stabbed him once more, with the dagger that had recently been untouched for some time, and aimed for another shot, ready to hit his heart this time.

_Stop._ A voice screamed._ Damn that Naraku! Stop!_ A voice, like a conscience. Demanding her attention, demanding her to stop what she was doing. So she did. She listened to what the voice demanded.

"Why must I stop, voice?" she asked, lifelessly. "I must obey my master, isn't it the right thing?" she became puzzled, not quite understanding.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha grabbed at her leg, for he seemed to have fallen. "I was awake. That night; when Kagura had given you the jewel shard."

_That's it, Kagome. Listen to him._ So she did. She nodded, and then questioned Inuyasha. "No, I… I was told you were the ones who placed it in me…" she held up her hands confused, and saw something in her arm. A jewel shard. Why hadn't she noticed earlier?

"Kagome… Don't… hurt anyone else. Only Naraku… Please, we need to…" he gasped once again, trying to regain his breath. Kagome did the only thing she could do, with a few clouds removing themselves from her mind. She cried, silently. She wanted to be strong, so she fought back as many tears as she could.

"Please, you don't need to worry. Its not that serious." He paused, "I was just really shocked that you would stab me…" he smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She said in a confused tone. "My mind is still clouded. I have no idea who to believe."

"It's Okay," he assured her. "Go; tell them I went for a walk. I'll rest here. My wounds aren't very serious." She nodded, and walked slowly back to the opening she came through to get into the forest, for she wanted to wipe away her tears and stop the crying before she got there.

It wasn't of use. It was hopeless to think she could hide her tears from Sesshomaru, all though her mind was clouded still; she just did whatever felt right.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit beside him. She skipped over to him, with a bright smile. "Why have you been crying; and where is my wretched half-brother? Did he harm you?" he asked, more or less demanded.

Kagome laughed awkwardly. "I… don't really feel like talking about it."

"Do you not trust me?" he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Oh! That's not it at all. I'm just confused that's all." She smiled, curling up beside him, as he stiffened at her doing so in front of all of these people.

Kagome frowned. "Why don't you like it when I'm close to you around people?" she became curious. "Especially since they're friends; it's only Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagura and Koga. Oh, also Kirara."

"That's six too many people." He whispered softly in her ear, making her lean closer against him, only for him to pull away slightly. She sighed.

"Kagome." Sango called. "I'm thinking about the hot springs, as long as a certain pervert," she glanced at Miroku. "Doesn't peep on us." She glared at Miroku, and he retreated far back.

Kagome giggled. "Alright, sure I'd be glad to come along." She looked around for Kagura and spotted her. "Kagura, why don't you come along?"

"Oh… Well I should stay here in case Koga picks a fight, and so I can watch the monk for you." She insisted. Kagome just nodded, and skipped over to Sango, walking with her into the forest in the direction of the hot springs she spotted a little back when she was walking with Inuyasha.

"So Kagome; you seem oddly cheery for someone who got… so much horrid things done to them." Sango smiled awkwardly.

"Well I'm trying to make the best of it." Kagome smiled back, dipping her feet into the springs and then sliding in slowly.

"That's a good thing." Sango laughed. "We should've invited Shippo; he always has fun in the hot springs."

Kagome laughed as well, with some unclouded memories spiking. She and Sango had a long conversation as they were in the hot spring; continuously laughing over memories that Sango appeared to be uncovering as she spoke of them.

As happy as Kagome was, she had the strangest feeling. The most horrid feeling. She knew this very well that she was still in Naraku's grasp.

----

**REVIEWS!**

***Puts up clown and rabid weasel shield* Try and get me now fangirls!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My passing before yours

Sesshomaru sat with his back against a tree, watching as they all did there share preparing a fire and catching up. Kagome seemed happy; _seemed._ Sesshomaru could see in her eyes a hidden pain and confusion, and it was angering him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called to him, as the sun began to set and their fire was set up. "Sit over here with us!" she motioned for him to sit beside her. She watched as he shook his head, and looked off into the distance.

Kagome skipped over to him, and leaned down beside him. "Oh come on, we don't bite." She pushed him lightly on his shoulder and he looked up from the ground and met her eyes.

"I'd rather sit here." He said simply, gazing into her eyes.

"Okay," she sighed. "If that's how it is; Mr. I'm-too-good-cause-I'm-lord-of-the-western-land." She giggled as he stood up in response and walked over with her to sit around the fire, but a little off to the side.

Sango leaned over to Kagome and smirked, "I see you and Sesshomaru have a little _thing_ for each other?"

Kagome blushed, "I-It's not like that."

"Oh?" Sango leaned back a little, smiling. "How'd you get someone so cold to loosen up?"

The two of them laughed, as everyone else chatted, and Inuyasha came from the forest looking better than he did… earlier. Kagome looked up at him concerned, and he just smiled back.

"Just where have you been?" Kagome groaned.

"Around. It's not like I was running off places." He responded, approaching the group of friends.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, "SIT BOY!" She crossed her arms, as he landed face first into the ground; then she moved closer to Sesshomaru.

"What the hell did I do?!" he yelled, after he got up.

"You could've told us where you're going." She argued.

"I told you not to worry, Stupid!" he snapped back, and crossed his arms as well, sitting down in front of the fire, stealing the fish Shippo had, soon creating another argument.

Miroku looked up, for he'd been silent the whole time, thinking about strategy. "So, how are we going to defeat Naraku?" he asked, inspecting his hand which still did not have the wind tunnel.

Kagome looked at his hand questionably, for her mind was still indeed clouded by things she couldn't remember, and false memories she couldn't define. "I no longer have my wind tunnel, so I can't be of much help…"

Kagome realized then, a little more about her friend, Miroku. More memories that spiked every moment she was with these people, and more false memories attempting to back it up. She didn't know which to believe. It confused her greatly.

"Sesshomaru." She yawned, lying on his lap. "I'm tired."

Inuyasha just glared daggers at Sesshomaru and clenched his fists, "Careful, Kagome. He'll rip you to shreds if you do things like that!"

Kagome just laughed, curling up against him. Sesshomaru stiffened, realizing his half brother would be ranting about this later. He attempted to pull away from her, but she just wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Sango yawned as it got darker, and told Kagome it's best that they rest for now, and discuss the matters of Naraku in the morning. Kagome nodded, but was upset; because she remembered how Sesshomaru never laid with her the entire night. He always went off to a tree or something; especially with people around.

Inuyasha was just full of anger; he didn't want Sesshomaru anywhere near Kagome. It pissed him off, why was Kagome nice at all to the bastard? He didn't quite understand why Sesshomaru would even allow the slightest touch from a human.

"Goodnight…" Kagome yawned, falling asleep on Sesshomaru's lap, which made him more uncomfortable with other people around, even if they were going to sleep.

"Goodnight." Everyone but Sesshomaru repeated, lying down. Once everyone had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru whispered in her ear,

"Goodnight." He tangled his fingers through her hair.

----

"Kanna," Naraku called; waiting for her to enter. "I need to see inside your mirror." He smirked.

Kanna nodded; as she held up her mirror. "The Miko?" she asked.

"Yes." Naraku leaned in, to see what there was to see.

He saw Kagome; fast asleep, Sesshomaru's fingers in her hair. He saw everyone else fast asleep, besides Sesshomaru. It seemed they had found their friends, which was a slight problem. But he wouldn't have much trouble defeating them; no. It wouldn't be hard, he supposed.

"Kanna; I do not need your mirror for a while. I will give her more time. The longer she stays; the more breaking. I haven't torn her enough to completely rebuild her." He smiled. "Although she may be remembering things little by little; she still hangs onto that jewel shard I had given her." He thought for a moment, and continued. "I will surely erase her memory as often as I please, but I need something." He paused, "Something worthy of breaking her down completely, something to completely crush her soul." He went deep into thought, smiling that horrid smile as he did so. Things were going to get a lot more interesting, and he couldn't wait. It was like a show.

----

"Kagome." A voice called, within the black. She looked around, frightened, but determined to find out what was happening around her. "Kagome run! He's going to attack you!" the voice yelled, it was Inuyasha. He leapt from the shadows, in front of her in a defensive stance. She became confused, wondering just what in the hell was going on. She noticed she was flooding with tears, and felt numb. As if the world itself had fallen. She peeked around Inuyasha to see him; to see Sesshomaru. He looked like somebody had seriously pissed him off, because the demon inside of him was roaring for an exit, to take something. "He's going to try to hurt you, run! He won't be able to control himself when he's this pissed!" Inuyasha yelled, preparing to attack.

Kagome woke up, without screaming. She couldn't scream, for she had waked screaming so many times before it was becoming a routine. She put her hands over her mouth, to avoid letting anyone around her hear the sobbing. It seemed that the sun was only just rising, and nobody else was awake.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called softly from behind her. He had gone off again when she fell asleep on his lap. "What is it you are crying for." He demanded to know.

"A… Dream," she paused remembering it completely. "I get nightmares all the time, don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying I was merely wondering." He said, hiding his concern.

Kagome giggled, as moody as she was all the time she was easily swinging from depression to happiness, especially when it came to being around Sesshomaru. He calmed her within an instant.

"What's so funny?" he asked, unaware that she was laughing at his lie of concern.

"Nothing, I just think it's cute that you're concerned for me." She smiled, standing up. Then she noticed how early it was. The sun was just barely rising; she sighed.

"You should go back to sleep; it is very early." He insisted, knowing that they would be meeting up with Naraku or at the very least one of his incarnations soon.

Kagome groaned; not wanting to go back to sleep. There was so much to figure out, so many clouds to remove from her mind. To find out which memories were false; and which were real. To find out who was really ally, and who was enemy. It was all so confusing for her; to be under control with a jewel shard. Perhaps she would be forced to attack her allies again. Or were they her allies? Nothing made sense to her. But she just decided she would go along with everything that felt right.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome became serious, feeling the need to speak with him. "Could we talk?" she watched as he raised an eyebrow. "In private, I need to speak to you." Her tone grew more serious. She wanted to ask him about the clouds that covered her mind, like thick fog on a road, you don't know where you're driving, but you're certainly able to crash at any time.

He nodded; turning to the forest. They walked for quite some time until Kagome stopped, gathering up what she would say. "I'm confused."

"About?" he asked; looking puzzled about why the miko would have brought him out for the simplest of conversations.

"My mind is clouded; I cannot tell enemy from ally. A voice calls for me to cause destruction, someone giving me false memory." She said; gazing into his eyes. Just being with him, everything became alright. But she still had fear of saying something wrong.

Sesshomaru was puzzled for a moment; unable to say anything, or even remotely think of a response. "Naraku no doubt…" the words must have slipped out of his mouth, for Kagome's eyes widened.

"Naraku?" she repeated dumbly. "The voice says he is my Master. Aren't I to obey master?" _Yes_. The voice clouded her mind.

"No!" Sesshomaru grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Do not listen to the voice." He demanded her attention, and not to drift off as the voice called to her._ Damn that Naraku_. He became full of rage; trying his best to control himself.

Kagome bit her lip, pulling at his hand. "You're hurting me!" She calmed down after he had released her; soon followed by him pulling her into an embrace. She felt like she was melting there in her arms; and then the voice struck her again. _You love him._ She listened to the voice, as the part of her memory that loved and knew Sesshomaru unclouded; _But._ She almost sighed to hear the word 'but' after hearing that she loved him. _Your lifetime will be like a month to him; or possibly a week._ Her eyes widened, and she almost burst into a fit of tears.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly, lifting her face with his finger, still embracing her. "What is it that makes you sad so suddenly?" he asked, never letting her leave the embrace that he wanted to last forever.

"What will you do," she paused, turning into a whisper. "_When I pass; far earlier than you._"

Sesshomaru was rendered speechless. He felt sadness and anger. He had no idea what to say; he was shocked. Never had he thought of the lifespan of hers that was so much shorter than his. Her life would end to him as if it were a month.

Kagome waited; waited for a response. She wanted to know, what he would do when she was gone. Her concentration on her thoughts was broken when he spoke finally; in that caring tone.

"I will not let you pass," he paused. "I will find some way…" he drifted off, still embracing her. "I will not let you pass so much sooner than myself. If it comes to that; I will somehow end myself."

----

OKAY, IM GOING TO CALGARY. ENOUGH CLOWNS D;

REVIEWS 3 OR I WONT WRITE, PSHA. ;D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Brand New Plan

Sesshomaru walked back soon after Kagome had from the forest; for he didn't want Kagome's friends to have _suspicions_ on their relationship. He had watched Kagome until she was out of his sight range, which is very far. He watched her walk, examining everything. The way she walked; spoke and looked. He watched her raven hair so beautiful as the sun rose further.

"Kagome; where were you?!" Inuyasha more or less demanded. "Sesshomaru wasn't here, so I thought he either went off as well or _killed_ you."

"I only went for a walk." Kagome laughed awkwardly; she was in no mood to laugh, and him saying 'killed' reminded her of her most recent nightmare. He would never do that, right? _Wrong._ The voice of Naraku chirped, happy to hear her saddening thoughts. _If he were to be in enough rage his demon would be released and he may kill you_. She shook off the persistent voice; and sat down beside Sango who seemed to just be waking.

Sango inspected her surroundings; the fresh morning air, the sun that just rose and the everyday loudness of her friends. And Kirara curled right up beside her; her greatest companion. She looked over to Kagome; who was beside her as she woke, and smiled. She was glad to see her happy.

"Good morning, Sango." Miroku said as he helped Inuyasha bring in fire wood for an early start on breakfast.

"Good Morning," Sango replied, turning to Kagome. "So how are you feeling today Kagome?"

Kagome's smile grew bigger as she saw Sango finally awake. "Sango, Good Morning! I'm fine."

The day started off nice; until everyone noticed Sesshomaru was still there. _What the hell_? Inuyasha thought. It was strange enough he could stand a minute near Inuyasha or his human friends for that matter, so why another day?

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha paused demanding his attention. "What the hell are _you_ doing here _still_?!"

Sesshomaru just ignored him; still sitting up against a tree. Kagura gave Sesshomaru a look that demanded him to not rip anyone to shreds today for Kagome's sake.

"Kagura," Koga called; running in from the forest with fish for Kagome and the others, sadly including Inuyasha. "Have you not told the damn mutt about what you've told me?"

Kagura's eyes widened, and at that moment she almost burst into a fit of laughter. "No, it appears I forgot."

Kagura's tone then became serious. "Inuyasha; will you please walk with me. I have much to tell you."

Inuyasha thought about spitting at her and refusing, but then decided he really wanted to know what the hell was up; so he followed her a little off into the distance.

"So what the hell do you want to tell me?" Inuyasha said; still suspicious of her being here.

"Kagome taught me friendship; you have no need for suspicions." She sighed. "Kagome and Sesshomaru; well, you appear to have lost your chance Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief; his damn half-brother hated humans. Hated them with a passion, why now would he suddenly change his mind? It was completely odd. Kagura being here; Koga tagging along, Sesshomaru tagging along, Kagome being nice to Sesshomaru. It was all somehow… very odd for it all happening in such a short period of time.

"Inuyasha; Sesshomaru loves Kagome. She feels the same way." She paused waiting for a response she knew was coming.

"Bull shit! Kagome would _never_ fall for a cold hearted guy like him; and he certainly hates humans!" he growled.

"Listen, Kagome has been broken so many times, she's hiding it. So it _will_ get worse." She paused once more, finding the best thing to say so it would sound right. "She... has been raped, forced to stab her love, and is being confused as we speak."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, this was horrible. It was insanity. Naraku; that sick bastard was going to pay. Pay for everything he had done to him, and Kagome, and everyone else!

"Will you at the very least; _try_ to control your temper?" Kagura asked. "Even if you don't believe they love each other?" she added, keeping herself from killing the idiot.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha nodded, going deep into thought about everything that had happened in the past while.

Kagura walked back with Inuyasha, happy to end that horrid conversation. She didn't want to have to explain more, and was glad he didn't demand any more answers than that.

Koga smirked at the angry expression Inuyasha had on his face, it was absolutely amusing. He almost laughed when Inuyasha walked by glaring daggers at Sesshomaru, who no doubt heard Kagura's conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice called from the distance. The voice of a little girl; it was Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, we've found you!" the little girl cheered, almost tripping as she ran while the little imp Jaken cursed the girls' energetic personality.

Kagome smiled, watching the little girl run to Sesshomaru who was now standing. Rin finally got to him; clinging to his leg.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted; running toward her. "Kagome, Kagome!" she was utterly happy to see her friend.

"Hello Rin." Kagome laughed at the little girls' excitement.

Sesshomaru looked at the two, Rin deep into conversation while Kagome just smiled and listened. Rin looked so much like Kagome. He began to think that was one of the reasons he saved the girl in the first place; secretly thinking of the miko every now and then, oddly.

Kagome couldn't remove the thought from her mind; the clouds wouldn't let her leave the part of her mind filled with despair. That thought; that question. _Her passing far before him_. How could she possibly stop it…? _I can help you._ The voice spoke from the depths of her mind.

"Kagome, will you pick flowers with me?" Rin asked, in a cheery tone.

"Sure thing; lets go right now." She cheered, standing up and grabbing Rin's hand and running off. "We'll be back!"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagura sat herself a few meters away from him. "What is it you think so hard about?"

He merely looked up for a moment, and switched his view to Kagome who was in the distance with Rin in a patch of flowers, Jaken telling her to stop piling them on him. "She wont live even a quarter as long as I will." He said, distant. "I will not stand for that. Either I find away to keep her living longer than that; or I die when she dies."

Kagura looked at him, stunned he would say so much. "Well, there are always the possibilities, I mean the jewel shard for example…" she paused, "But that would be somewhat greed using it for your own wants."

Sesshomaru watched Kagura explain these things carefully, not letting any emotion of his slip.

"But don't let it bother you; we'll find something out." Kagura said standing and walking over by the fire to lay down by its warmth.

Kagome came back with Rin, bundles of flowers in their hands, and Jaken covered in yellow. Pollen; from so many flowers being thrown at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, running with Kagome to him. "We've brought you flowers; Kagome wanted to. She said their beauty reminded her of…"

Kagome covered the young girls mouth and blushed, "That's quite enough Rin." She laughed awkwardly, looking at Sesshomaru who only raised an eyebrow; obviously knowing what Rin's sentence would have finished with.

Sesshomaru took the flowers, and set them beside him. "Thank you; Rin." He looked up smirking at Kagome. "Thank you as well; Miko."

Kagome blushed, and turned around trying to control her face from turning so red; but her attempts to do so were in vain.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, and then picked her up bridal style and took her into the forest.

Her face grew even redder; and she hid her face in his fluff as he still held her. "You are adorable when you're so shy." He whispered in her ear. "You think I am beautiful, do you?"

Kagome looked up to protest, but found herself being kissed gently; being held bridal style still, after a long moment he set her down, and gazed into her eyes for a while.

"Kagome." He said; eyes ever so amber and warm.

"Yes?" she said, sitting herself on the ground.

"I will always love you." He stated; joining her on the ground. "I will find a way in which to make you live as long as I."

Kagome smiled; happy to hear him try at the best of his ability to get her to be with him longer than she had at the moment. She laid herself on his lap; looking up at the sky.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it. He needed to kiss her again. Just looking into her eyes so much like pools; so content and in thought. He leaned down, pulling her chin lightly to kiss her. He then pressed his tongue lightly on her top lip, letting her know he was asking for entry and so she allowed him, their tongues fighting for dominance, him winning; as he then explored her mouth happily.

Kagome smiled as they pulled from their kiss. So much felt so right; yet something was wrong, as if something bad were to happen. Was the voice right; or the people around her?

----

Reviews!

Going to Calgary for a week soon; I'll write tons there and post it after. Yesiree.

*Runs around with Akatsuki robe I bought yesterday*

*And Ichigo's hollow's half mask.*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome fell to her knees, bleeding. Her sides were torn; her eyes growing lifeless. Various voices screamed at her to move; to run from whatever was behind her. The amount of blood pouring from her disabled all ability to move. She seemed to be in her own pool of blood, as she collapsed. It couldn't end that way, no. They were going to find a way to spend so much time together…

Kagome sat up screaming, just as she normally did. Her eyes were wide and she was absolutely terrified. She seemed to have fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru was immediately concerned for her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it?" he asked, holding her still, calming her; breathing lightly on her neck and taking in her scent.

"A nightmare…Again." She sighed.

"May I ask what these are about?" he became more concerned. He didn't want Kagome to be having so many nightmares; he often heard her scream herself out of sleep, and the look in her eyes made him full of more rage. As if he didn't have enough rage of Naraku… stealing her… he couldn't think about that any longer; he would most likely spontaneously combust.

"I don't know exactly;" she started, trying to remember. "Normally I can't see anything but the people near me…" her eyes became distant, although still frightened. "This one… had more blood. Me; always bleeding."

Sesshomaru nodded, holding her tightly; showing he was listening.

"Last night; though…" she paused, suddenly shuddering. "Inuyasha jumped in front of me, yelling at me to move and run as fast as possible. It was as if death itself were in my path." She paused once again, making sure he had no interruptions to make.

"You… appeared from the darkness, your eyes were blood red. I was terrified; yet somehow I thought you wouldn't harm me. But… so much blood; and claw marks." A single tear fell as she finished up with her story.

Sesshomaru stood up with her. "I would never harm you." He looked her with a deadly serious expression. "And if I did; I would soon after end my own life."

Kagome let out a sigh, and leaned her head against his chest. "Can we go back now; they'd be worried for me."

Sesshomaru nodded, and within an instant Kagome was swung around playfully onto his back and he ran off with lightning speed. Kagome laughed; enjoying the ride which ended too quickly. He stopped somewhat near the clearing so he could let her down, not allowing the others to see him giving her a ride on his back.

"Hey guys." Kagome yelled to her friends, coming around the corner. Miroku and Sango waved in response.

"We're glad you're back!" Sango exclaimed. "We just finished cooking the fish that Koga caught." She handed a freshly cooked one to Kagome; and sat down beside her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered, obviously upset by something.

"Yes?" Kagome asked cheerfully. But what he said next just pushed her.

"You reek. You can guess _who_ of." He responded, beginning an argument.

Kagome just about lost it; Sesshomaru wasn't as cold as he seemed, not at all. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

"What in the hell do you want now?!" he snapped.

"SIT BOY!" She shouted, taking a bite from the fish and repeating the command several times more until there was a large crater that resembled his body.

Sesshomaru watched; smirking at how much power the girl had over the pathetic half-breed. He always seemed to push it and Sesshomaru couldn't see why, that girl did certainly not like the way he spoke to her, and she had the power to make him obey to the command "Sit". It was hilarious; how he was stupid enough to test his luck.

Kagome noticed something; after she finished her meal. She wanted to go home for a little, to see Souta and Grandpa, also her mom. A little depression began to show on her face.

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"I wish just thinking… about my family." She sighed. "Is there any way before all this Naraku stuff that I could visit them?"

Inuyasha growled; they had spent enough time fooling around looking for the damn jewel shards and the jewel itself was almost complete. "Absolutely NOT!"

"You could at least allow her a visit to _her_ time, she has family you know!" Sango exclaimed.

Sesshomaru stood, grabbing Kagome's arm lightly and growling at Inuyasha. "You will allow her to see her family."

"Sesshomaru! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled from rage, he almost swung his sword at his half-brother; but Sesshomaru had already taken off with Kagome.

"Kagome, where is this place we are going." He demanded to know, carrying her on his back.

"The well, inside of Inuyasha's forest; by Kaede's village." She replied, happy that at the very least Sesshomaru and Sango wanted her to be able to visit her home.

After a little while; they came to a stop. There was the old well, there just as it always had been.

"May I ask what this is for?" Sesshomaru looked at the well oddly.

Kagome got ready to explain; "This is a well, only Inuyasha and I can pass through it, you see… I come from a different time, in the future."

"Hn." He said simply, upset for he couldn't pass through.

"I'll be back, don't you worry." She giggled.

"This Sesshomaru is not worried." He stated, obviously lying.

Kagome leaned in and kissed his cheek, turning off and jumping into the well.

Sesshomaru watched as she jumped in and faded away with the bright lights that came from inside the well. He thought for a moment; maybe he could possibly pass through. He stood for a moment, looking over the well.

----

Kagome climbed out the well, just as she always had used to. She in hailed the air; no matter how gross it smelled of pollution, home was home. She walked over to the entrance only to be met by Souta who immediately hugged her.

"Mom, Kagome's home!" he shouted happily.

"Really?" his mother shouted back to him from the kitchen, rushing to the door to say hello to her priestess daughter who had just come back from the past.

"Kagome!" Grandpa smiled, happy as well to see her home for a little.

"I need a hot shower; I'll be right back gramps." She laughed, going up the stairs. Here, the despair in her mind was smaller, less easy to come across when thinking.

Kagome stripped off her clothes climbing into the shower, using lavender body wash and Strawberry shampoo/conditioner; and let out a big sigh as she got out. She changed back into her school uniform, and brushed her hair; then ran downstairs because she smelled food.

"We were just making lunch," her mom said cheerily. "Glad you came down in time."

"Thanks mom." She said, rushing upstairs to blow-dry her hair. She hummed a tune as she did, and ran back downstairs.

"Kagome, who is your visitor," her mom asked. "He looks to be from Inuyasha's time."

"What-?" Kagome stared blankly at the doorway. "SESSHOMARU?!" she screamed.

Her mother had almost burst into laughter; this was an unexpected visit. So this was the Lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru. The one who Inuyasha and Kagome said was fierce and cold. He didn't seem so cold. Had Kagome taught him to love, like so many others, Including Inuyasha?

"Are you not happy to see I made it through?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"That's not it… I was just, surprised." She calmed herself.

"It was frustrating finding you; so many disgusting scents here." He walked over to her side. "And so many peculiar things here."

"Would you like anything to eat, Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mom asked happy to meet Sesshomaru.

"No, I do not eat human food; unlike Inuyasha who is half human." He stated. "But thank you."

Kagome smiled at his niceness towards her family. It cheered her up, to see him trying to make an impression. It was adorable to her.

"Oh and Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered. "You aren't allowed killing here; it's a crime."

Sesshomaru almost frowned; his name meant Killing Perfection, didn't it? This upset him, which would mean he couldn't draw his sword for any reason because of this being a crime.

"Sesshomaru, come with me." Kagome dragged him up the stairs by an arm.

"Where is it we are going?" he asked.

"I want to show you my room." She smiled; it was kind of a tour.

Kagome opened the door to her room, dragging him in. "This is my room."

"What are these… peculiar objects?" he asked, oddly confused.

"I told you I'm from the future." She laughed.

Sesshomaru looked at a pink thing that appeared to having glowing numbers on it. What could this device possibly be? He sat, puzzled by the object.

"It's an alarm clock." Kagome whispered softly in his ear. "It tells you what time of day it is." She wrapped her arms around him from behind, and smiled.

"Oh." He said simply; he thought he was pretty intelligent, but that made him seem stupid.

"Kagome." Her mom interrupted, opening her door. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting," she apologized; noticing their embrace. "But Hojo is at the door, he wanted to see how you were doing.

"Who is Hojo?" Sesshomaru asked, removing Kagome's arms and standing.

"Oh, a friend." She replied.

"Her _boyfriend_." Souta told Sesshomaru, peeking from his mother's side.

Kagome's mother dragged Souta out of the room, angry at him for saying that. "Souta, don't do that. Those two in there seem to like each other very much."

"Kagome." He clenched his fist. Of course he was protective; he was a Youkai protective of who he claimed.

"He's only a friend." She tried to reassure.

"Well then, rid him of your home." He demanded.

"But- Alright." She sighed, going downstairs.

"Kagome," Hojo shouted to her from the front door. "Glad to see you're looking well."

"Nice to see you, Hojo." She smiled in return, meeting him at the door. He appeared to be carrying a case of Ginger Ale. "Oh, is that for me?"

"Yeah, it will help you when you're down with the flu." He said happily.

_My god,_ she thought to herself._ Something that wasn't odd. A normal flu instead of something insane._ "Thank you very much," she smiled, taking the case of ginger ale and glancing back up the stairs. "You should go; you might catch what I have."

"Oh, it's fine. I take antibiotics often." He replied.

"Yes, allow him in why don't you Kagome?" Her grandpa asked.

Oh no, this was going to be a problem. "I'm going to set the ginger ale in my room." She said quickly, rushing up the stairs.

"I'll kill him." Sesshomaru stated.

"No you wont; I will never forgive you if you did." She responded.

"I wouldn't be able to handle that; so the human can live." He whispered into her ear, embracing her.

The door slid open, "Hey Kagome, I just came to see how you were doing up here and…" he paused. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh- him?" she asked searching for words. "His name's Sesshomaru." She tried to remove herself from his ever-tightening embrace. It didn't hurt, but she still couldn't get out.

"Who are you." Sesshomaru demanded, hardly questioning.

"Ah-, I'm Hojo," He replied. "Nice to meet you…" Hardly, Sesshomaru could feel the anger coming off of the stupid human. It would teach him not to attempt anything on Kagome.

"Well…" Kagome broke the silence, finally free from the embrace. "Hojo, I'll see you sometime soon at school, alright?" she pushed him lightly out the door, following him. Sesshomaru followed right behind her, well; he was looking out the door at the very least.

"I'll hopefully see you at school tomorrow." Kagome smiled.

"Yes, I'll stop by with more things if not, anything for you to be better." He smiled, reaching out to hug her. She accepted the embrace; knowing she'd pay for it later. He kissed her forehead and waved as he walked down the stairs.

The kiss on the forehead? Oh she was dead.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's eyes looked hurt. "Why did you let him embrace you." He demanded to know.

"Sesshomaru; its okay its only a meaningless gesture." She reassured him.

"That's hardly how he meant it, I could smell his intentions so easily." He said coldly, but not directly to her.

Kagome embraced him; leaning her head on his chest. "I only have eyes for you; if it wasn't a meaningless gesture I wouldn't have allowed it. No need to be jealous." She giggled.

"This Sesshomaru would never be jealous of such a thing." He stated; another obvious lie.

"Hey, I only came for a visit. Let's go now, okay?" She smiled, dragging him over to the well outside the house. "You can get back right?"

"Of course this Sesshomaru can." He mumbled, picking her up and jumping into the well. Colors swirled around them; and Kagome noticed how the colors made his hair look so much more beautiful, it was always shockingly beautiful to her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, as they hit the bottom of the other side. "And I will always protect you."

----

Reviews; please.

I stayed up so late writing this chapter it's not even remotely funny, o.0

Hey I wrote 6 pages this chapter!!!!

Review or I won't continue. :]


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru jumped swiftly out of the well with Kagome in his arms, landing on the ground beside the well. Kagome in hailed the sweet air deeply, it was much cleaner here then in the future. She could only imagine how horrible her time was for Sesshomaru, being a Youkai and all. As they walked, Kagome slowed her best not to be noticed, and jumped on his back, startling him.

"What are you doing, miko?" he asked, startled, almost losing balance.

She giggled, "Give me a ride back, I like the wind in my hair."

Sesshomaru nodded once and took off in one swift movement. Kagome squinted her eyes, making sure not to get anything in them at the speed they were going. She had the biggest smile across her face, she loved it. Sesshomaru set her down just a little ways from where the others were, he didn't want Inuyasha to smell her all over him like that. So they'd walk from that point on.

Kagome frowned. "Why'd you set me down?"

"That idiotic half-breed would go on a tangent if he were to see us, or smell us that close to each other." he stated, beginning to walk. Kagome walked closely behind him, and sighed. She wanted him to not care about what other people think; to not be sticking to his 'lord of the western land' attitude. It saddened her greatly that he refused to be so close to her around others.

Sesshomaru stopped, Kagome bumping into him; snapping out of the deep thought she was in. She was just about to ask what, but they had arrived back to Inuyasha and the others.

"Welcome back, that was pretty fast." Sango laughed. "I'm surprised Sesshomaru had the patience."

"He managed to get through the well, it's puzzling." Kagome responded. Everyone but Sango's expression changed.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose and looked at Kagome with an upset expression. "_He_ can go through the well?"

Kagome nodded. "It's weird, but that doesn't matter."

"Why would he go through, anyways?" Inuyasha carried out his attempt to find out.

"The miko was merely taking her sweet time, and I wished to stand around no longer." Sesshomaru stated, glancing quickly over to Kagome and back to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, almost inaudible.

Sesshomaru went and sat down by a tree as everyone else went to gather firewood, noticing the sun was going down. He watched as each of them worked to make a fire and get food; but most of all he watched Kagome; analyzed every movement she made. The way she laughed when Shippo dropped the small pieces of wood he was given to carry. Her eyes, so full of life as her friends surrounded her. But there was something, deep. Deep within her eyes, was pain. The more he tried to go deeper, he found more pain. Pain that she set aside, tried to completely hide; wash away, forget. It somehow gave him a feeling in his chest that he wasn't so used to. He felt what she felt, deep behind the happy outer core. He felt her pain, it sliced through his very being as if he were completely weak, as if death were nearing. Her pain must have been unimaginable. He couldn't stand it.

As the sun began to disappear, he could no longer bare it. He stood up gracefully, and swiftly moved toward Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of him, a protective look on his face. It pained Sesshomaru once again, which angered him. He was in pain this time because he was being basically told 'you're not allowed to see her'.

Kagome noticed the two staring at each other, she immediately knew that Inuyasha was preventing him from speaking to her. So she walked up behind Inuyasha, and spoke softly. "Sesshomaru, could you help me get more fish from a nearby lake, Shippo's hungry, and I'm sure Inuyasha has done enough of eating Shippo's food."

Inuyasha laughed aloud, "You think this cold hearted idiot is going to help you with something as simple as that?" he joked, stepping aside.

"It is fine, I suppose I will guide you miko. I hardly believe Inuyasha's wench is capable of such things…" he paused, looking into Kagome's eyes. That sparkle of pain, glittering only for a moment. She knew he didn't mean that, right? He simply could not show affection toward a human in front of this half-breed, or anyone else for that matter.

"Alright, let's go." Kagome smiled, sending the pain in her eyes to the deepest corners.

They walked for quite some time, until they came to a stream. Kagome kicked off her shoes and socks, dipping her feet into the water.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she asked happily, but apparently not enough to fool him at this point.

"Tell me what pains you so." he demanded.

"What're you talking about?" she laughed.

"Please." he whispered, almost inaudible. He had moved to her side, wrapped his arms around her, so she could just barely hear him; but oh yes, she heard him say it. _Please_.

Kagome looked into his eyes, and saw pain. The pain from her, had appeared to have effected him. He really loved her, she was glad. "I…" she started, wrapping her arms around him as he had her. She leaned her head on his chest, and continued. "I want you to stop being so full of your lord of the western land pride, and accept how we feel for each other; even if that means to hold me in front of others." she cut into a whisper on the last part, she knew how he didn't want Inuyasha yelling at him for something so senseless. He had claimed the girl to be hers once, even though he hadn't taken her. That sickened Sesshomaru.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Truly that isn't all that must be paining you."

"Everything…" she paused. "_He_ raped me. Don't you think I'm upset?"

"I understand, but is it enough to make your eyes so lifeless?" he became puzzled.

"Sesshomaru, it's because I wanted _you_ to be the _only_ one inside of me." she flushed a deep red, feeling his arms tighten around her. He told himself before, he wouldn't do that to her until they were out of this mess.

"Hn." was all he could manage, not wanting to appear speechless. They stood for a moment, in each others arms. Sesshomaru was drowning himself in her sweet scent. He hardly noticed someone approaching.

"Sesshomaru, let go of her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously taking it the wrong way; or trying not to believe what he saw. He immediately unsheathed his Tessaiga (If I spelled it wrong, sorry guys.) and ran at them.

Sesshomaru immediately released one hand from Kagome, and unsheathed his sword. Their swords clashed together, and Sesshomaru's voice rose. "You pathetic half-breed, are you intending to harm us _both_? Think about your precious miko…" he paused. "Think about Kagome before your intent to destroy me."

Inuyasha stared blankly for a moment. "_Kagome_. You called her _Kagome. You aren't even her friend!" he growled, sheathing his Tessaiga._

_Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Sesshomaru, afraid to lose the feel of his warmth, afraid to be taken from his warmth by Inuyasha._

"_Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded, trying to rip her from his damn half-brother._

_Sesshomaru growled defensively. A way a Youkai would do as intent to protect his mate. He pulled Kagome from himself, and carefully lead her behind him._

"_Attack me, half-breed." he demanded._

_Inuyasha was first off, in denial. He heard Sesshomaru's growl, that defensive 'she's mine' growl. He immediately unsheathed his Tessaiga and attacked his brother out of disbelief and anger. On such short time, how could so much happen between such a cold hearted bastard and Kagome? Didn't Kagome love him?_

"_You're utterly weak." Sesshomaru stated, only requiring to hold his sword with one hand. "You're hurting Kagome's feelings by fighting me, you know." he stated, easily blocking Inuyasha's attacks._

"_You bastard…" Inuyasha drifted off, his gaze turning to Kagome. His eyes looked pained, but Kagome couldn't help who she loved. Inuyasha was stuck between her and Kikyo, but Sesshomaru truly loved her back, and no one else. "I'm sorry." Kagome inhaled deeply, after a moment she finally exhaled. "I love Sesshomaru, not you Inuyasha."_

_The area filled with silence. The stars were rising, and the trees had become still. Not even the sounds of nearby birds remained. Inuyasha couldn't stay in disbelief any longer, the signs had came and he was too selfish to believe it. But after those painful words, he was well aware that Kagome no longer loved him, but his half-brother. It filled him with unwanted rage._

_Sesshomaru was in just the same amount of shock as Inuyasha. She said it aloud, to Inuyasha. And the moment she had said it, her friends had came into the distance. They heard what she said, and they all looked blankly at the scene in front of them. Sesshomaru defensive for Kagome, Inuyasha had prepared to attack Sesshomaru once again, and Kagome helplessly had admitted her love for Inuyasha's half brother. Sango was the only one not surprised. She knew it from the beginning, she somehow felt that there was more to Sesshomaru appearing before them over the times than just to test his half brother, or kill him. He was interested in Kagome all that time, but completely unaware of it. He had convinced himself that he was to kill the half-breed._

"_Oh, and do you know if he loves you back?" Inuyasha finally responded, after thinking of his perfect response. He knew even if Sesshomaru did, he wouldn't say it with so many people around._

_Sesshomaru thought about Kagome's pain, what caused it. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain, but the cause of her joy. The only tears he wanted her to shed were of joy. "Inuyasha. Kagome is mine, I love her. And I admit it is foolish of me to fall into fathers footsteps, but this is how it is."_

_Inuyasha and Kagome's draws actually dropped. Her friends in the distance, coming closer heard every word of it, and were all in disbelief. Sango was a little surprised Sesshomaru actually said any of that._

_Inuyasha was rendered speechless, he had no idea what to say in response. They loved each other, he still had Kikyo but he knew someday he'd have to accept the fact that she was deceased. He ran over everything that had happened in the last ten or so minutes, and turned to his friends, sword in sheath. He ran right passed them, back to where they were camping out; and sat on the highest branch of a nearby tree._

_Kagome walked up beside Sesshomaru, and went onto her tippy-toes, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him. He immediately returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her perfectly shaped waist. "You are beautiful." he whispered into her ear, once their kiss was broken apart for breath._

_--------------------------------------_

_End of that.. Well, I've been busy._

_.. Reviews or die. =]_

_Also check out my website , lol xP_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A Drop of Blood

Kagome yawned as she sat up. She blushed remembering her conversation with Sesshomaru last night, and what he had said to Inuyasha. Her attention turned to the warmth she felt around her waist. Sesshomaru was holding her, he must've been when she was sleeping; too. She blushed madly, as Sesshomaru sat up, his hair shining in the suns reflection, as she took in her surroundings. They were back at the place they decided to camp out with their friends.

"Good Morning." she yawned once again, and laid her head on his chest.

"Same to you." Sesshomaru responded, playing with her hair. He was glad she felt happier, but knew after everything that had happened so far, there was still more pain that she had in her eyes; and obviously more to come.

Sango smiled, "I see you two are getting along nicely now." Kagome smiled at Sango, and then looked at everyone around her. She blushed once more; yet she was very happy that Sesshomaru decided he would show his affection.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said, taking her head from Sesshomaru's chest and standing. Sesshomaru looked up and watched her carefully, wondering where she could be going.

"Where is it you are going." he asked, sort of demanding to know for her safety.

"To…pee." she laughed, and began to walk. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh, and where's Kagura?"

"She said she had to go." Miroku told her, as he sat beside Sango.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagura. I see you've come back." Naraku grinned that horrible grin that sent shivers down anyone's spine. "I will have to punish you later, for you will be retrieving Kagome once I gain control of her with the jewel shard that is in her still."

Kagura's eyes widened, she had almost forgotten. She took a deep breath, and responded. "When must I get her?" she asked; knowing if she said something wrong she'd be tortured.

"Right away. She is alone now, it is the best time." Naraku chuckled. "By the time you get there, I will have control."

"Fine." Kagura replied shortly, and left the room.

Naraku's plan was brilliant. The miko was still in pain, he needed to do something more, something that would completely finish her off, her heart shatter into over a million pieces. He was excited for the events that would happen; being the twisted and sick person he was, he couldn't wait to see the excellent outcome. He'd break her down finally, he'd have her on her knees in front of him. She'd be begging for him to let her go, begging to spare her friends lives.

Maybe he'd offer her life for theirs; yes that sounded like a reasonable deal. One life to save the lives of others? Or maybe he'd turn her against everyone, and allow her to be completely aware. She was weak, and her miko powers wouldn't be able to do much when she was that weak. His plan was going to be perfect, Kagome would shatter. He would be able to crush Inuyasha and his half-brother; Sesshomaru. He doubted anything could stand in his way now, with that jewel shard still within Kagome, anything was possible. He thought for a moment, where had he put it? Ah yes, it was in her wrist. If they tried to remove it, she could possibly die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome finished her business, stood up soon enough to crouch right back down in pain. Her wrist was in agonizing pain. She suddenly once again remembered. "_The Jewel Shard._" she whispered to herself, gasping as the pain became more agonizing. She fought for control over her own body, losing due to her weak state. She held on for dear life as she fought against the evil surging through her body, slowly gaining control. The only thing that wasn't under control, was the fact that she knew what was happening. She didn't want to know, she didn't want to be aware. She turned unwillingly to see Kagura swoop down and grab her, fling her over her side onto the feather with her.

"Forgive me." Kagura bit her lip. "I don't want to do this, but I know we'll get through this." Kagome wanted to shout, to say something. But she couldn't she could only listen and watch. She feared for not her life, but for her friends lives. They were far more important then her; they meant the world. Especially Sesshomaru.

"Kagome. Has anyone ever told you 'The further you fall, the stronger you are when you climb back up'?" Kagura asked. "Well, keep that in mind; even though you cannot respond to me." they landed, and began to walk into Naraku's castle.

They soon enough arrived inside of Naraku's room, and Kagome wanted to cry, and scream. But she couldn't do either of those things. She was trapped; once again in his control.

"Hello, my dear miko." Naraku said, in a velvety voice.

Kagome nearly puked in her mind, "Hello, master." she responded unwillingly, bowing.

"I have a task for you today." he smiled evilly.

"What is it, master?" she asked, dying inside as she failed to fight for control.

"Your first job, is to make sure Sesshomaru is aware that you do _not_ love him. That will be all for today. Also, I found an object that will allow you temporary wings, for you to return without Kagura's aid." (Yes I totally added in wings because I could and don't want Kagura to be a taxi anymore, Hah.)

Kagome screamed in her mind. _No! I can't, I wont! I need to gain control! I love him, I love him, I LOVE HIM!!!!!_ Pain swirled in her eyes, uncontrollably. "Yes master, I will do my task." she retrieved the item that Naraku held in front of her. She had no control over her body, whatsoever.

"Also, my miko; I should give you a new weapon if you are attacked, so…" Naraku handed her a katana and began that laughter which made any person shudder.

"Yes, master." she grabbed the katana, and attached it to her side.

"You may leave now." Naraku dismissed her, and laid on his bed. "Oh, and for the wings, just swallow that."

Kagome looked down at the item, it was like a pill. Soon enough without any control, she obeyed and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had thought he smelled Kagura's scent, but then it had washed away quickly. He thought he was just being over-protective, until Kagome hadn't come back for over twenty minutes. He stood up from where he was recently sitting, waiting patiently for Kagome to return. Sesshomaru's coldness began to come out as he realized it _was _Kagura, and she _did_ take Kagome.

"Half-breed. Did you not notice that Kagome is gone." he demanded to know whether or not he simply sat around not caring or if he just didn't notice, being the idiotic half-breed he was.

"What?!" Inuyasha and his friends all said at once like an immediate alarm had just went off.

"Kagura has her, you idiot. _I_ will go after her." Sesshomaru told them, beginning to walk. He wouldn't let her take in so much pain.

"Wait!" Sango exclaimed, running to him. "Please let us come with you, she's our friend as well." Sesshomaru looked at Sango, and nodded. It was alright then; she was right. They were her friends, too. He decided, for this one time he would allow the damn half-breed to come along in Kagome's rescue. Her other friends, he had no problem with.

Sango; Miroku, Shippo and Kirara followed close behind Sesshomaru. Inuyasha appeared to be very far behind them walking, being the stubborn person he was.

Rin and Jaken came from the corner, and tried to follow along. "Jaken. Take Rin somewhere safe, this is not the time." Sesshomaru demanded, and continued walking while Inuyasha and his friends tagged along behind him. He followed Kagome's scent as it grew stronger. They'd been walking for about ten minutes, and Sesshomaru could smell her.

"Half-breed, can you catch her scent yet?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking.

"N-No, Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, walking slowly.

"I smell her scent, and we're drawing close; as is she to us." stated Sesshomaru, keeping his eyes on the path in front of them. He heard Inuyasha mumble something and smirked, not moving his eyes from the path that lay in front of him. He was certainly going to have a word with Kagome about doing absolutely anything by herself for the time being. But when they came into view of her, they hadn't expected what they saw.

Kagome approached them, but halted a few meters away. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why hadn't he felt the warmth of her small figure in his arms yet, why hadn't she run to him yet. Those questions repeatedly crossed into his mind, but he couldn't find a proper answer. Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence any longer and spoke.

"Alright, Kagome. Is something the matter?" he asked, certainly there was something up.

"I need to speak to Sesshomaru alone." she stated, smiling lightly. Yet inside, pain struck her like a dagger to the heart.

"So be it." Sesshomaru walked over to her and leaned down. "You may whisper."

In a moment Sesshomaru's expression for once changed. Something unusual coursed through his body, a fear and pain. Those simple words, he never thought they meant anything, and she had said it so seriously. Could it be she was just playing a sick joke? No, she would never joke of such a thing. Disbelief soared through him like lightning. Those words._ I do not love you as I once said I did. That sentence, it threw him off. He was… bewildered. He looked into her eyes, pain showing, expression completely shown. The one thing he could not hide this one time, pain._

"_What?" he whispered to her, in disbelief. It was almost inaudible, but she managed to hear._

"_I am leaving. Do not ask where to. Do not as why. I do not care for any of you. I have realized this." Kagome said unwillingly in a serious tone. Sesshomaru searched deeply into her eyes for any sign of pain. After a long moment, he found only the slightest pain. It was either well hidden, or she utterly meant it._

_Kagome stood back, and lifted her arms into the air. Before she left, Naraku had stopped her with instructions to the use of her new wings. Even though painful, she just had to wish it and they would grow. Same for them to retreat back into her skin, which made her want to shudder. Tears welled up slightly in her eyes as the wings tore through her skin and she flew off. Sesshomaru lifelessly reached out a hand into the blowing wind that she had left behind, the open space. And then something wet fell into a hand, it was hers. A Drop of Blood._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, it appears that's complete._

_Reviews or I might lose confidence =)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Into Despair & Out to the Light

**WARNING: EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE**

Blood dripped slowly from her back as she lay on black sheets in a dark room, unable to remember how she had gotten there. She then remembered, and began to cry. Cry to the shadows in the dark room. Fear swept through her, what had she done. How could she possibly say that to Sesshomaru. Not a word of it was true, he had to know that. Or had he some doubt in the back of his mind that ate at him?

Kagome's eyes flickered to the darkest corner of the room, as a figure emerged from it slowly off the ground, Naraku.

"Miko, you should stop the bleeding you know." he smiled crookedly, advancing toward her. Kagome backed slowly, pain struck through her making her shake and stop her movements. She tried to yell at him, but all that came out was a desperate cry of pain and despair. Why was everything like this happening to her, and nobody else?

"I will heal your wounds, it's the least I can do." he offered, sitting beside her and touching the wound lightly with his cold finger making her shudder. She gave him a weak glare, and her eyes widened as his grin grew wide, and he licked blood that had apparently come from her back off of his finger.

"Monster…" she managed. "You're a bloody monster…"

"Oh, now that isn't nice since I'm going to heal your wounds." he laughed. "Besides, with that jewel shard still within you, your wounds won't take long to heal. Although, it will be slightly… Agonizing. But you should be able to handle that."

Kagome looked at him weakly, unable to respond, much less control her blurred vision.

"Miko, you can't pass out yet." he gave her a pouting face. "We need to do a little… surgery. We're going to place another jewel into your back. I wish to see how powerful you can become, miko. And under my control."

"You're sick." she whispered, much less choked.

"Did I mention this is going to be severely painful?" he whispered into her ear, breathing heavily on her neck. Before she could respond, she was being pushed lightly onto her back; her school top bloodstained. He lifted the top and heard her make a whimpering noise. This amused him. He trailed his hands along the wound, and pulled a shard from the pocket of his kimono.

"Don't move." he whispered gently, but at the same time his grin widened. She inserted the shard in her back, right beside her spine.

Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a deafening scream. Tears flowed from her eyes, and the movement she made caused more blood to pour from her back, almost beginning to show on the black sheets that were almost invisible in the dark room. Suddenly, more pain occurred. Agonizing. Her wounds began to heal immediately after the jewel had been inserted, covering the wounds and healing her. Every ounce of pain disappeared with the wound, and her blurred vision returned. She noticed Naraku's figure move from the bed and opened a door allowing the light to come in. He picked an object from the ground, which appeared to be a mirror. He brought the mirror to her, and held it in front of her face.

"Aren't your eyes beautiful?" he smirked, with a sick pleasure to the new appearance.

"M-My eyes." she whispered, almost inaudible. "They're…Gold?" she thought about it, and it reminded her of Sesshomaru. She looked down from the mirror, and pondered the result of the jewel shard. Then she realized. The shard, it was tainted. Effects were bound to happen to her, being human.

"Perfect." Naraku went into laughter, and then traced his hand along Kagome's cheek.

"D-Don't touch me, ass hole!" She shrieked.

"That's no way to speak to your master, now is it?" He smiled crookedly. "Since the jewel shard is having such a wonderful effect, you'll have to use those wings once again, it will be less painful since you appear to be… a half breed should I say?"

"Humph." she turned from him.

"Now Now, do as I say. We don't want any trouble, do we?" he chuckled, grabbing her wrist.

"Do as I say, I am your master. Now go, go and attack Inuyasha. And make Kikyo pay, I've seen her hanging around him often now that you're gone. Aren't you mad?" he commanded her.

"Yes, master." her eyes were blank, black like coal. She turned and ran with lightning speed out of the room and into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat close to Kikyo who had dropped by. The sight of that wench made Sesshomaru even angrier. She looked like Kagome, but rotted of the dead. Thinking of death, brought him back to Kagome. He couldn't get her off of his mind, he wanted her back, he promised her safety and that promise was now broken. And she had officially turned her back to him, the painful words she spoke the other day still rang through him like it had just happened. He was beginning to think he would die a pathetic death like his father, he was just as pathetic as his father, there was nothing more to it. He was disgusted with himself.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's cold eyes struck him when he looked up.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, obviously wanting to spend as much time with Kikyo as possible.

"Get that wench out of here, or I'll kill her." he demanded.

"Keh, go away Sesshomaru, didn't you break a promise to the one you love?" he hissed.

Sesshomaru gave him a sharp coldness that immediately made him snap. Sesshomaru stood, "Oh, is that so half-breed? Wasn't this wench the one who put you to sleep for fifty years, and weren't you the one that caused her death?"

Inuyasha growled in fury, he couldn't do anything else. He was out of things to come back with. The two glared at each other until finally Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha against a tree by his neck, digging his poison claws into his neck making Inuyasha flinch and let out an agonizing cry.

"Unlike you, I will not allow the one I love to die. Now remove your wench from here, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed, throwing him to the ground and walking over to where he had previously been sitting.

Inuyasha finally got a grip and stood from the ground. He growled and then grabbed Kikyo, running off.

"What are we doing, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked in a voice that hardly held emotion.

"Stay here. I'll be back." he demanded, walking into the forest further. He knew that scent, he could smell Kagome. But something was different, something smelled like a Youkai. So he wanted to investigate. As he walked, he came upon a figure. He could see blood dripping down their arms, he could smell it for certain. He could see wings, and the figure was slim. The figure held a katana in one hand, and wasn't moving. It was Kagome, that blood he was so used to smelling in the midst of battle so long ago; it was her.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He asked, running to her. But he had to stop when her entire figure came into view. There she stood. Naraku had given her a fire red kimono, and a sharp katana. She had wings coming from her back, making her back area bleed but she didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was only blood stains, just maybe.

"Inuyasha." Kagome hissed, although in her mind she was screaming bloody murder, no, it couldn't happen. Not her friend. "You will die by my hand. Followed by the woman you always left me behind for, Kikyo." she hissed the name. She had even less control than before, since she had some hate in her being for Kikyo.

"K-Kagome! Don't talk like that. Come here, Sesshomaru misses you." he stepped forward slightly.

"He will die soon enough as well, by himself, or by my hand!" She yelled, charging at him. He immediately drew the Tessaiga on instinct and blocked her attack.

"Kagome, enough!" he yelled.

"No, you must die!" she continued.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I always loved you. Forgive me, don't fight me!" He demanded.

"No, you will die! I cannot forgive!" Kagome hissed, finding a weak spot and impaling him in the side with her katana. She watched as his eyes widened, and she pulled the sword from his side slowly and licked the blood from it as she stared at him intensely.

"Your eyes…You've…" he coughed up blood, as he stared into her now golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, I cannot control myself." she whispered almost inaudibly, tearing his limbs off with her katana, and stabbing him in the heart, twisting the sword as it was still in him, making him scream in agony as he collapsed beside her.

"It appears, I have broken your heart just as you mine." Kagome said emotionlessly, and walked passed him, his blood covering her pale arms.

"Kikyo." Kagome called, "Where are you, wench? I smell you." she smiled slyly as Kikyo came around the corner.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" she asked, looking at the blood that covered her.

"He's dead. I know it, and now you know it." Kagome said, sounding not-so-sane.

"What?" Kikyo asked, unaware of the situation.

"Inuyasha, I've killed him. And now you." she gave an insane laugh, and then eyed Kikyo.

"You…Well, I wanted my soul back anyways. So it appears I do get to kill you after all, Kagome." Kikyo once again, had no emotion in her voice.

Just as Kikyo prepared to attack, she couldn't tell what happened. Within a moment, she had her sword impaling Kikyo through her back, and she dragged her sword downward, cutting it open. Kagome decided as a prize token, she would take her spine. Kagome pulled the spine from her very body, making her scream agonizingly, and blood pour all over Kagome, drenching her. In her mind she was losing sanity. Never had she seen so much blood, ever. She picked up the body and threw it over her shoulder, and went off to grab Inuyasha's. When she arrived, she heard someone in the distance with her new slightly sensitive hearing.

She turned to meet Sesshomaru, who was a little surprised. His eyes were cold; but Kagome knew better. Behind that was the soft gentleness only for her. She screamed out inside of her head, hoping she wouldn't be forced to kill him.

"Kagome, that's enough." he demanded.

"I thought I had told you I wanted nothing to do with you? Did I not?" Kagome dropped Kikyo's deceased body, that had a few souls leaving it.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered, just loud enough for her hearing to catch. "Your eyes are beautiful." he stated.

"Don't change the subject." she laughed.

"Kagome…" he walked slowly toward her.

"Don't come near me, I'll kill you." she hissed.

"I'm sure you wont, I'm certain you don't mean what you're saying. It cannot be so." he stated, reaching a hand out for her.

"Get the hell away!" she hissed. "Sesshomaru! Get away!" her voice said in agony; swinging her katana wildly in front of her fighting for control.

"You don't need to do this, stop this." Sesshomaru spoke softly to her. "I can--" he coughed out blood, looking down to notice that the katana had been shoved through his stomach and quickly removed.

"S-Sesshomaru…" her eyes watered. "Get away!"

"I love you." he said tenderly. "No matter what you do, I will be foolish enough to follow you. Foolish enough. Always, no matter how much I try to prevent myself, I am in love with you and only you."

Kagome's eyes watered, and her control seemed to be back. She fell to her knees, and finally screamed.

"Blood! It's everywhere! I-I'm drenched in blood!" She screamed and cried, rocking back and forth, shaking. "It's all over me. I want it off! It's Inuyasha's blood! Get it off!" she screamed even more.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. "It will be okay, trust me. I will not break another promise, I will keep you safe; on my life."

Kagome became calm, and Sesshomaru picked her up, running toward a hot spring where her friends had just arrived to.

"What on earth?!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo yelled all at once.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are dead, I'll explain later. For now, all of you help her. And you monk, don't get any ideas while she bathes. It'll be your funeral." Sesshomaru commanded them all, and they immediately did as told.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that's not very exciting." Naraku groaned, displeased. "It appears we need a few more jewel shards next time. Maybe I should put the entire thing in her? That would be very amusing to see something so powerful under my control…"

"Would you like me to call Kagura?" Kanna asked, her mirror still held in front of Naraku.

"That wont be necessary, I will get her myself later. Better let the fact that she murdered two people sink in." he laughed maniacally.

"Kanna. Don't inform Kagura of what has happened, I have a strong feeling she will try to ruin my plans, which will be a bother." Naraku yawned, leaning back against the wall watching Kagome in Kanna's mirror contently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see. Unbelievable…" Miroku trailed off, after hearing from Sesshomaru what had happened. "So, they're dead I see. This is just horrible."

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded simply.

"Kagome still looks freaked out, maybe you should speak to her." Sango whispered to Sesshomaru, watching as he gave her a slight nod and walked over to Kagome who was wrapped in a kimono that Sango had as extra.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, sitting beside her. Kagome's face hardly moved, but she made a small 'Hm?' noise to show that she was listening.

"You will be alright, I promise you. This promise I will not break, on my life." he told her, in a soothing tone. "Trust me."

"Promise." she repeated emotionlessly. "Everyone breaks promises they make with me. Do you hate me?"

"I love you. I wouldn't be able to hate you even if I wished to; which I don't." he spoke tenderly, putting a hand on hers; which appeared to have blood stained to her hand.

"I'm a murderer." she whispered to him, lifelessly.

"No, you aren't. You had no choice. I bet Inuyasha knew that." he comforted her, with his best attempts. But it didn't seem to be working.

"I still think I'm a murderer." she looked up at him, her eyes lifeless, her face pale, her eyes were an endless pit of self torture.

"Cheer up, for the rest of us. Your friends aren't very happy either. They do not blame you; only Naraku." he told her. Kagome shuddered, that name. That name, that being. The one who took everything from her, and made her take the lives of people she loved. She couldn't handle it, she no longer felt a need to live. She felt… dead.

"Kagome. Be strong, it wasn't your fault. Believe in me." Sesshomaru insisted, hurt hinting in his voice, making Kagome feel bad.

"I'll try." she said, with a little enthusiasm. "I suppose I'll save the crying for when this is all over." she stood up, rubbing her eyes.

They all sat silently around a fire they had built as the sun slowly began to set, Kagome was still full of sorrow, all but Sesshomaru were upset of Inuyasha and Kikyo's deaths. Though not one blamed Kagome. They were all ready to kill Naraku; fight to the death. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Each of them was filled with sadness and anger. They wanted payback, especially Sesshomaru; he wanted to pull out every ounce of pain from Kagome and run away with her where nobody could find them, just run until they were safe together.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, watching her carefully as she lifted her head up from her sulking position.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You may lay on my lap." he told her, seeing as she looked cold and was far from him. He knew that she must have thought he would be upset with her, but he wasn't. Not even the slightest. He loved her no matter what happened, no matter what she said or did.

"Okay…" she crawled toward him, and rested her head on his lap, and he tangled his fingers in her hair humming very quietly.

Sango sat with Shippo in her arms, as he cried silently. Miroku hung his head, with his fists clenched. Kirara laid between Sango and Miroku, fast asleep. Things would probably only get rougher, but Sango had a feeling it would all soon be over one way or another. Death or victory, she knew everyone hoped to avenge the deaths of their friends. They all sat around the campfire for what seemed hours before the sun went down, finally setting, the stars beginning to show slowly, and so many of them there were. Kagome saw a shooting star, and decided to make a wish.

I wish Inuyasha and Kikyo were back. She wished, and soon fell asleep, tears dry and stained on her skin. The others too soon fell asleep; all but Sesshomaru who was wide awake, never seeming to sleep. He was on guard, keeping his love safe. He would never let her go again, ever. Not even Naraku would get in his way of protecting her now, he was certain of this. He would kill Naraku, and win Kagome's happiness in return. Everything would turn out okay, he promised himself and the others this on his life, especially Kagome.

Morning came all too soon, Kagome woke to a fresh start, feeling slightly better since Sesshomaru hadn't left her side for even the slightest moment when she was sleeping. She was still on his lap when she awoke. Sango and Miroku were stretching, Shippo was eating a fish that Miroku helped him catch earlier. Sesshomaru was staring concernedly at Kagome, never removing his eyes from her. Kirara, was at Sango's side as always. It seemed calm, but they all knew what was missing. Inuyasha.

"Kagome. We must fight. Today, we will attack." Sesshomaru explained. "We must, this has dragged on far too long."

"That is fine." Kagome agreed, sorrow still in her tone.

"Yes, for Inuyasha and Kikyo." Miroku piped in, before trying to get a feel of Sango's butt, followed by a hand to the face.

"This isn't the time." Sango roared.

"I know, I know. I couldn't resist." Miroku sighed, rubbing his cheek which now was red with a hand mark. He then looked up to Sesshomaru who was still by Kagome.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Soon enough. Once you are all ready." Sesshomaru told him, caressing Kagome's cheek as he spoke. He didn't want anything to happen to her, much less, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I'm ready." Kagome stated, getting off of Sesshomaru's lap. "Let's get this over with." she looked at each of her friends, and they all nodded in response. Kagome grabbed the katana used to slay Inuyasha and Kikyo, and sighed in pain. She attached the hilt to her side, and nodded to her friends.

"Shall we?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Sango and Kagome said at once, ready to leave. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand, and squeezed it lightly.

"Hm?" Kagome looked up at him.

"I will not allow you out of my sight. Or to be harmed." he told her, certain he was able to protect her at all costs. His heart lifted when Kagome flashed a smile at him, and squeezed his hand lightly. She pulled him along until he too began walking, Sango and others following along with them. They walked for around ten minutes, until they came to a stop. A few demons attacked them, but they were lesser so Sesshomaru had no issue ridding themselves of them. As they continued to walk, Kagome began to hum very quietly, still holding onto Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome was happy with her new sense of hearing, she was also more graceful and fast. It was easier to catch up, but it still made her slightly sad to know it was all the results of Naraku's tainted jewel shards. Finally, Kagome came across the familiar field that allowed her through quite often, now that she had those tainted shards.

"It's…" Kagome stopped, hand still in Sesshomaru's.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"The…castle. It's the barrier to the castle." She sighed. "It allows me through, so let's go." she took a deep breath, and grabbed her friends hands; going into the barrier in a chain-like form. Once they were in, Sesshomaru immediately smelled Naraku.

"He's near. He's even drawing closer." Sesshomaru hissed, squeezing Kagome's hand tightly, but just light enough for her not to flinch.

"Kagome. Are you ready." he asked.

"Yes. I am. Sango, Miroku, Shippo?" Kagome turned.

"We're ready anytime you are." They all responded at once, bracing themselves for what was about to happen here. A massive battle was going to occur, and they knew it. Sesshomaru wanted revenge, and so did the others.

"Greetings. Oh Kagome have you come back to me, my dearest miko." Naraku laughed in a velvety tone. His expression was only of sheer pleasure.

"You will not be touching her, you are filth." Sesshomaru growled, standing in front of Kagome, still holding her hand.

"Oh how cute, it almost sickens me. Prepare for your funerals." Naraku chuckled, raising into the air and preparing to attack Sesshomaru, of course he was secretly going to aim for Kagome. Within a second, he launched his attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo, 6 pages. My gosh.

Reviews please! We're almost done!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

You Cant End It Here

"Oh how cute, it almost sickens me. Prepare for your funerals." Naraku chuckled, raising into the air and preparing to attack Sesshomaru, of course he was secretly going to aim for Kagome. Within a second, he launched his attack.

Sesshomaru wielded his sword, quickly pointing it toward Naraku as he sprung tentacles from under his baboon cloak, toward Kagome. He quickly destroyed each of the tentacles, determined to keep Kagome safe. Nothing, no; nobody was going to interfere with his love again. Even if he had to die like his pathetic father; no, he wouldn't. He would be better, not only would he kill the enemy, he would live to tell of it. And yet he still held her hand, even in the midst of battle.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed the name with sheer hate and disgust.

"Now, does this look fair? Six against one?" Naraku frowned, looking at Sango, followed by Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, finally pausing his gaze in between Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Oh well, I suppose six more deaths wont be much. No, five. I could use you still, miko." he grinned evilly.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, grabbing the sword from her side, other hand still entwined with Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome." Sango called, "Here!" a familiar clattering sound came her way, she immediately caught the object. Her old bow, quiver, and arrow? Where'd Sango get them? And the sacred arrows she hadn't touched in so long… she would use them, as well. She threw the quiver around her arm onto her back, strapped safely. She stuck the bow inside the quiver too, she would start with her dagger. She smiled weakly at Sesshomaru, whose expression was hard and cold at first, but he managed to actually smile back at her. It encouraged her.

"Lets fight. Life or death." Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hand. It saddened him, but he knew he had to let go of her for the time being. Sango and Miroku got into defensive stances, Shippo too, though he was frightened unbelievably, he knew he had to fight along side them this time for sure.

Kagome got into a fighting stance just as the others did. Sesshomaru was already attacking fiercely. But that damn shield of his was getting on his nerves. Naraku had to be taken down somehow, and they would do it. Sesshomaru was pierced in the side once, but it wasn't a very deadly wound so he didn't worry about it. After all, he was a Youkai. Kagome swiftly stayed at his side, all of the pain and suffering was going to pay of in some way today, the suffering would end. Her friends helped destroy tentacles, and they were slowly, but surely; getting closer to Naraku's defense. Sesshomaru had hit it a few times, but it stood without anything but a few scratches. Kagome had two jewel shards, she was sure she could get in the shield somehow, some way.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome looked to him, guard still up, destroying whatever came her way. "I…I have a plan. Don't stop me, even if I'm in severe pain."

"Absolutely not." Sesshomaru growled, pain hinting in his eyes.

"Trust me, please. I can do this, I have to!" She demanded his trust and faith. Sesshomaru nodded, still pissed at the entire idea of her being in pain of any sorts. He continued to fight off tentacles, and noticed what she was doing. Giving herself to him? That was like an automatic win of sorts.

Kagome was pierced with a tentacle that she hardly tried to defend herself from, and in that instant plenty more tentacles wrapped around her, tightening making her bite her lip until it began to bleed. They continued to tighten as he brought her closer to him with the tentacles. She finally screamed out in pain, flinching.

"Kagome, my dear miko. Have you give yourself up?" Naraku purred in delight.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, not able to stand the sight. Which ticked Kagome off a bit for the ruining of her plan, but wait. She jumped upward from tentacles falling, and managed to push her way into his shield. The jewel shard assisted her in doing so, since his shield was based of the same damn shards and complicated things as such. Although, she was bleeding a ton from the forceful entry. She looked quickly at her hands, one with her katana, the other with blood. Once again, covered in blood. But not an ally's blood. Her own damn blood.

"Kagome, joining me, are we?" Naraku grinned evilly, pulling her close to him. "So, shall we continue to fight?"

"Kagome! You said you were certain you could do it… I trust you, but I wont let you be under his wing!" Sesshomaru growled, attacking more fiercely.

Naraku's grip of Kagome tightened, making her flinch once again from her already open wounds in her sides from the tentacles, and also her arms bled as well. Through all the pain, she focused on keeping hold of her katana, she had to figure out a plan. Sango and Miroku were getting tired, Shippo was already hardly able to move.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru growled, yet tried to keep himself as calm as possible. Naraku saw this, and realized something just simply amusing. He licked Kagome's neck, which was covered in blood. It made her shudder. He looked up from under his lashes to see Sesshomaru's eyes, blood red. Oh yes, this would be fun. Certainly if he were to turn into the beast he really is, Kagome would be frightened, and of course… he can't quite control that demon, now can he? Maybe he'll harm his love. How nastily amusing.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled, near a yelling state as he destroyed tentacles insanely, growing closer with every strike. Naraku continued to do with her as he pleased, cleaning the blood from her neck and chin with his tongue. Sesshomaru was nearly at a breaking point. This was his Kagome being touched without his permission. As just a minute passed, Sesshomaru lost it.

Right before Kagome, he transformed into the beast he really was. Naraku grinned. Then, Naraku pushed Kagome out of his shield, tumbling onto the ground before Sesshomaru. In the confusion and uncontrolled beast, she felt a sharp pain. A familiar pain, like a dream she might have had. When she finally took notice, from all the blood loss, she saw it. Claw were dug into her sides. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her attacker. She embraced the giant paw, accepting the pain. She didn't mind dying from his hand… no. She couldn't die there. Ever. Sesshomaru would stop, she was certain. After a few minutes of pain sinking into Kagome, blood still pouring; Sesshomaru finally came to his senses just the slightest. He released Kagome, and howled. He flipped her onto his back, and headed toward Naraku. He fought off every single tentacle without hesitation, though he was wounded. But it didn't matter at that moment. He knew Kagome wanted Naraku's defeat, and as did he. He flung Kagome from his back into Naraku's shield. And in the process she realized.

Earlier, Sango's Hiraikotsu made a small wound in Naraku's chest somehow, and so. The sickening thing was, she had to do this. She could see it. She was a priestess. As she was flung into Naraku's shield, she held out a hand, ready to forcefully pull out the item she needed. It all happened so fast, impossibly fast.

Her hand was perfectly aimed. Right into the wound, she shuddered at the feel of Naraku's insides. She was hit upside the head by Naraku, just as she grasped it. The rest of the Shikon Jewel. Just as she grabbed it… she nearly went unconscious.

White surrounded her, everyone was gone. She was still covered in blood. What was this? Death, finally had it approached her?

"Hurry." a voice demanded, a female voice.

"Who are you?" Kagome flinched slightly, looking around to find a woman. A very beautiful and strong looking woman.

"Midoriko. The priestess who made the shard, forever battling inside of it." she told her. "You must hurry, please hurry."

"Hurry? With what?" Kagome managed, starting to become even more blurred from the pain.

"Make your wish. A pure one. Before Naraku does. For he can as well." Midoriko sighed. "It is up to you to do this, nobody else can right now. It must be pure."

Kagome paused, unsure to believe this or to think of this as a dream, a strange dream. She pondered for a few minutes, still in pain.

"Hurry. You can't end it here." Midoriko insisted.

-- To be continued --

_Reviews? LOL, Cliffy-ish…hehe…heh.._

_The next chapter will be very long, and will be the last._

_That's why this one is so short. So prepare yourselves._


	21. Chapter 21

RATED M FOR A REASON;

This is no longer the last chapter.

Chapter 21

Love and Wars End

"I can't end it here? I know… but aren't I already dead?" Kagome looked down at her blood covered hands, wondering what was going on.

"You are not dead. This is the only time I have to speak to you." Midoriko's expression was intense. "You must make a wish, a pure wish. Do it now." Kagome's surroundings soon became clear, and she felt the odd feeling around the outside of her hand. Naraku's blood streamed down her arm as she shut her eyes tightly, taking another swing to the head. Her vision was blurry, making her think she was nearly losing sight. A wish. What wish? She wanted to talk to Midoriko again, but she had a feeling she couldn't. then it came to her, what she wanted to do. How she was going to end the war for the shard. She had to do this.

"I wish everyone… Inuyasha… and Kikyo… were alive again. _I want them to be living once again._" she shouted, grip tightening on the jewel as she pulled it out further when Naraku grasped her arm trying to stop her.

"No!" Midoriko's voice screamed in her head. "It will kill _you_! If Kikyo lives, you _die._"

"I know." tears streamed down Kagome's face. "It's pure, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but don't you want to live?!" Midoriko's voice panicked.

"Yes. But I want them to be alive _more_." she cried out, nobody around her understanding. She pulled and kicked; screaming constantly for Naraku to let her free, she waited for her wish to come true. She wanted it to end, to finish. Soon enough, she felt herself falling, with a shining jewel in her grasp and Naraku screaming in agony above her. Of course he was dying, her hand was inside his chest for a moment or two, and he was continuously being shot down by her allies. Below her, Sesshomaru was running to catch her.

"Kagome!" he growled.

Her surroundings went black. She felt bleeding, she felt the swollenness of her eyes. The dried up tears that had once been streaming down her face. She couldn't tell if she was crying more, because she couldn't feel. She couldn't smell the forest around her. This was death, and she had prepared for it as much as she could. Kagome could not breathe, she could not speak. Just think, in her mind alone. Suddenly before her, the life she once had flashed. The good times, and the bad. Her family, and her friends. The one she loved, and her enemies she had defeated, She didn't want to see this, she wanted to die already. She wanted it to be finished. Kagome wanted to finish disappearing from life; and she wanted to now.

--------

"Do you see that?" Voices hovered. "Those ears. Those marks." people gasped. The girl on the ground came to, and her eyes fluttered open; slightly swollen. Her vision was fuzzy at first, but things cleared. Birds. She heard birds, and it was sunny out. A man with silver hair kneeled over her, only she could see his face. He was _crying_. She couldn't tell if it was joy, or sadness. Who was she, and where was she?

"Kagome." gold eyes filled with tears looked down at her from under silver bangs. "Don't give up your life for someone else ever again." Kagome Higurashi. Destined to find the pieces of a jewel known as the Shikon Jewel and keep it safe. A priestess in love with a demon, who was once in love with that demon's brother. She killed that man. No, she brought him and the one he loved truly back to life in turn for her own. She should be dead.

"Kagome!" Shippo's loud childish voice cheered. "That voice, Midoriko gave you life because you did too!" Laughter came from behind Shippo, and Miroku came and leaned beside her.

"You frightened us. We thought you were dead. But Midoriko gave you life…" Miroku told her.

"Hey. Kagome! Don't forget me… I'm here too." Inuyasha said, walking over with Kikyo in his arms. For once, she felt no pain seeing the two so close. The voices seemed louder than usual, though. When she heard Inuyasha's voice she flinched. Her ears felt a little strange, but that was probably because she was just waking. She felt an embrace. Sesshomaru sat her upward and held her in his arms for a moment waiting for his own tears to dry.

"We can be together forever… Until we both meet our end. I will be with you, for hundreds of years to come." he whispered, completely inaudible to the people around her. But she heard. She lifted her arms, returning his embrace.

"Silly… aren't I only human?" Kagome sighed, tangling her fingers in her loved ones silver hair.

"No…" Sesshomaru would have continued but Shippo jumped up and down, and Kagome broke their embrace to smile softly at Shippo who was jumping up and down with a mirror.

"Why were you in my bag, Shippo?" Kagome raised an eyebrow slightly. She realized soon enough as she moved around more to face Shippo that her wounds were healed. She reached her arm out and grabbed the mirror from him, as Shippo's small arms held it outward to her. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed when she grabbed the mirror, she thought she saw purple marks on the sides of her wrists. She then brought the mirror to her face, making eye contact with her reflection. Her eyes were… gold.

Her gold eyes widened, examining the rest of her facial features. She had similar face marks to Sesshomaru, and the very similar crescent moon on her forehead. Her ears were pointed, as well. Kagome gasped, dropping the mirror as it hit the grounded, cracking.

"Sesshomaru, how is this possible?!" Kagome shouted in joy, but flinched at the sound of her own, louder voice.

"Midoriko gave you life. I demanded _this kind. Demon." Sesshomaru stated as he put a loose hair behind his ear._

"_Oh, Sesshomaru!" she jumped into his arms, knocking him over and falling to the ground with him. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "So then, forever until we die?"_

"_Yes. Forever until we die, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, returning the favor by kissing her as well. She then noticed Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo were standing around her and she flushed red. Soon enough, she heard a low growl. Koga, she noticed. Standing above her, relatively pissed off was Koga._

"_Sesshomaru let go of my woman!" he growled. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Sesshomaru was on the ground. Kagome was atop of him, and his arms were nowhere near being wrapped around hers. What was Koga pinning it on Sesshomaru for?_

"_Annoying wolf, go bother someone else. She belongs to me and I belong to her." Sesshomaru stated coldly._

_Kagome sighed, she needed to tell Koga straight out so he would stop bothering her. "Koga," she started, getting his attention. "I'm…with Sesshomaru. Please stop trying so hard." she laid her head on Sesshomaru chest._

"…_I understand, Kagome. Whenever that mutt hurts you, I'll be there…" Koga stormed off quickly into the woods._

_Kagome sighed, still laying on Sesshomaru's chest. This was unbelievable, she was alive and able to stay with Sesshomaru so much longer._

"_Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered to her. "Don't feel so joyful yet."_

"_What?" Kagome's head shot up, making eye contact with him._

"_The jewel was your connection to get through the well. What about now, where will you stay forever?"_

"_Ah…" Kagome thought. "Can't you come with me?"_

"_I'm Lord of the Western Lands. I cannot." he frowned. "But I will be happy with whatever decision you make."_

"_I… want to be with my family, I couldn't live without them. But I couldn't live without you either." Kagome buried her face in his chest. "I…"_

"_I will always be in your heart, as you will be in mine. I would want you to be with your family as much as me. Please go." he frowned, getting up as he set her beside him._

_So then, it was time for her goodbyes; she looked at her friends around her._

_----_

_He carried her, bridal style through the forest, nearing the well. Kagome smiled softly at the silver-haired demon who carried her. She had said her goodbyes and hugged everyone, and they were now nearing the well. She yawned, exhausted from earlier events. She forgot to ask one question through the entire time._

"_Naraku.. Is dead right?" Kagome asked._

"_Of course. You did most of the work, Kagome." Sesshomaru responded, setting her down as they continued to walk. Kagome stopped suddenly, and Sesshomaru turned as he smelled tears._

"_Kagome?"_

"_I…Don't want to leave you but I know it's the better thing…" Kagome choked out, tears streaming quickly down her cheeks. Sesshomaru frowned, and walked over to her._

"_Before you leave me… may I leave you something to remember me by?" he asked._

"_How could I possibly forget you?" she asked. Her sobbing was stopped as he planted a kiss on her lips, and grabbed her hips closing whatever gap was between them. Kagome returned the kiss, deepening it as Sesshomaru's tongue begged for an opening into her mouth; which almost immediately he got. He explored every last inch of the wet cavern, until neither could breathe. Kagome gasped as she felt his cold hand slide up her shirt._

"_S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome slightly moaned._

"_Shh…" he picked her up and laid her on the ground softly, and began slowly lifting up her shirt, her uniform which they had cleaned for her. Once he had taken it off, his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the bra she wore. To him, this item was peculiar and unusual. Blushing greatly, Kagome sat up and undid her bra, taking it off and setting it on the ground beside her. She used her arms to cover herself, and brought her knees to her chest. Sesshomaru frowned, and leaned over her, kissing her on the lips and then moving to her neck, and going further down as she tilted her head back and moaned. He slowly came down to her breasts and ran his tongue along her nipples, nipping at them once lightly making Kagome moan once again. Sesshomaru laid her down, and began pulling down her skirt, along with her panties. He smirked as Kagome blushed, panting lightly._

"_Kagome… this is my way of saying goodbye." Sesshomaru stood up, removing his own clothing and armor; revealing his erected manhood. He kneeled down, spreading Kagome's legs as she blushed, her arms beside her head. He inserted one finger into her, soon followed by adding a second digit. Kagome bit her lip, trying not to moan. Sesshomaru removed the digits, and licked clean his fingers. He then smiled at Kagome whose face was red with nervousness, and her eyes were shut tight._

"_Kagome," he leaned over her. "This might hurt a little. Kagome nodded, eyes still shut as Sesshomaru inserted his erected manhood inside of her slowly, pausing halfway and then going in completely and pausing for another minute to adjust as Kagome bit her lip at the pain. Kagome's eyes shot open and she arched her back as he began more movement, and she moaned in pleasure. The moans she continued to let out were muffled by Sesshomaru latching his lips onto hers and swallowing each of them, exploring her mouth more with his tongue. Finally, he needed to breathe and stop._

"_Sesshomaru…" Kagome panted. "I love you…"_

"_I love you too…" he panted as well, thrusting once more into her with full speed and force. Kagome moaned._

"_Sesshomaru!" she reached orgasm, as Sesshomaru released in her. He removed his member from her, dripping with cum. The two of them panted, as he laid beside her for rest._

_After their rest they had both dressed, and Sesshomaru brought her over to the well. He frowned slightly, and embraced her._

"_I will miss you, Kagome." he hugged her tightly._

"_So…this is goodbye?" Her eyes watered a little._

"_Yes. Please do not cry." He asked her. "I don't want you crying to be the last I see of you. Smile for me."_

_She smiled weakly, pulling from the embrace. "Goodbye." she jumped into the well, doing her best not to cry. This was the last time she could cross the well, and it depressed her._

_----_

"_What a long day." Kagome sighed, putting down her school books as she sat under the tree she had found Inuyasha under a year or two before. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome went over to the well, and put a loose hair behind her ear as she looked down it._

"_I miss you… I'm always thinking about you." she sighed, her pointed ears picking up the sound of birds and cars. She leaned over the well and shut her eyes. "I love you still…" she whispered into it. Her cat came behind her and meowed, startling her and making her fall over the well as she screamed, hitting the bottom and smacking her head on one of the walls._

_Being a demon as she was now, this didn't hurt as much but it was enough to knock her out. Her vision was fuzzy as she woke, and she smelled a familiar scent above her. The sweet scent of a forest, and flowers. Clear air that wasn't like her time. She smelled the familiar smell of the past._

_----_


	22. NOTICE

NOTICE

To please you all, I will make an epilogue containing all of the things you want. I'll start working on that immediately, since I'm going to start writing a lot more now. Anyways, be aware that I'm writing an epilogue. I don't want to see my fans upset at an ending, T_T. So then, immediately after posting this, I am starting to write the epilogue! =D

Much love to my fans,

SuriHoshigawa


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

"_What a long day." Kagome sighed, putting down her school books as she sat under the tree she had found Inuyasha under a year or two before. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome went over to the well, and put a loose hair behind her ear as she looked down it._

"_I miss you… I'm always thinking about you." she sighed, her pointed ears picking up the sound of birds and cars. She leaned over the well and shut her eyes. "I love you still…" she whispered into it. Her cat came behind her and meowed, startling her and making her fall over the well as she screamed, hitting the bottom and smacking her head on one of the walls._

_Being a demon as she was now, this didn't hurt as much but it was enough to knock her out. Her vision was fuzzy as she woke, and she smelled a familiar scent above her. The sweet scent of a forest, and flowers. Clear air that wasn't like her time. She smelled the familiar smell of the past._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_

Kagome looked up from the well. She muttered about her own stupidity as she climbed out of it, prepared to go back into her house. "This... isn't my house?" she thought aloud, looking around the forest that surrounded her. How was she here? It was impossible. A dream, perhaps. As she turned around, someone familiar stood in front of her. Obviously, he hadn't aged one bit. In all of his captivating glory, stood Sesshomaru. The love of her life, the man she had been through so much for. She still cried at night about everything, after all it was an innumerable amount of depressing things that she had went through. The agony, horrid suffering that seemed to never stop in those days.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru expressed the happiness he had for the sight of her with an embrace, holding her with delicacy, as if she were something so fragile that she would break with the lightest touch possible. She returned that embrace, surprise plastered to her face. She could hardly speak.

"S-Sesshomaru...?" Kagome whispered. "I've missed you!" she exclaimed, a delightful feeling overwhelming her. "I want to stay with you forever! I got through the well, and I don't know how. If I can do it again, I can go visit my mother, and everything!" she smiled widely as he silenced her with a kiss, she returned it as well as deepened it. They could have kids, live for hundreds of years together, everything they ever wanted. And they would. And believe it, they did.

0o0o0o0o0 (SOMEONE MAKE THIS CAT STOP MOLESTING MY ARM IM TRYING TO TYPE XD)

Two children, demons, ran through a field of bright green grass under the exceedingly pleasant blue skies. One boy, one girl. They look approximately five years old, twins to be precise. The parents were smiling, watching their kids as they sat on the grass together, the father holding his lover in his arms. Sesshomaru and Kagome. Their children had captivating beauty for such young ones. The girl was named Yuki, her hair white like snow. The boy who was smiling and running after his sister, his name was Yukio. Just over a year had passed since she found her way back to the past, and it turned out she could still go through the well whenever she wanted. So she could visit her mother, brother and in addition her grandfather. From the forest came Sango and Miroku, hands entwined with Kirara at Sango's feet. As well did Inuyasha and Kikyo come, hands also together. Shippo came running full speed ahead, jumping into Kagome's lap with a silly smile plastered to his face. None of them had really changed much, aside from the easy fact. They all looked so much happier. Sesshomaru and Kagome would live in immeasurable happiness, protecting each other and their friends. _For hundreds of years to come._

---

I kept putting this aside for ages, and had to force myself to write this. I hope my writing has improved since I actually wrote this story... Thank you all for supporting me as I've been writing it, this was my first fanfiction I had ever written, and all of you reading and reviewing have made me get through it.

**R&R**


End file.
